


【锤火】 Reflex

by yes9096



Series: Mixture [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Johnny Storm, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 雷神和霹雳火的甜蜜爱情故事（x





	1. Chapter 1

这是纽约最寻常不过的周五晚上，至少在飞了一半的强尼·斯托姆被索尔·奥丁森截下来之前是如此。

五分钟前，人们抬起头或许就能看见一团燃烧中的火球划过纽约上空，但显然那点流火短暂得跟一闪而过的陨石一样，很快它便落在帝国大厦的楼顶、然后熄灭。整个过程大概花费了几分钟不到，人们还没来得及掏出手机拍下值得珍藏的那一幕，他们的超级英雄便已经被堵在那栋著名的摩天大楼上面。

“……这样很危险。”雷神的眉毛拧得紧紧的。

“但我从来没有撞到过别人。”强尼挣开了索尔抓住自己肩膀的手。今晚他的心情很糟，而在飞行途中被别人截下来显然让他的心情又差了几分，“如果你决定充当纽约上空的交通警察，你应该先去管一管钢铁侠。”

强尼并非不认识大名鼎鼎的雷神。同为所谓的超级英雄，他们彼此之间打过照面、也知道彼此的身份，不过交情也仅仅止步于此。强尼有时候会想，也许对方压根就不知道自己的名字，但很显然他错了，索尔知道他是谁。

“谢谢你的建议，斯托姆先生。不过你们还真有点像：幼稚、狂妄自大。你们可否在半空中耍帅之前先考虑一下？这附近还有执勤中的直升飞机。”

“我们还有很多很像的地方，例如都是万人迷、花花公子，等着爬上我们床的女人可以从曼哈顿排队到布朗克斯。好吧，更多人说我长得像美国队长——对，就是那个金发大块头、神盾局的小甜心、史蒂夫·罗杰斯……但我为什么要在这里听别人评价我呢。”强尼弹了一把响指，一簇小火焰从他的指尖升起，“嘿、你——又来地球找你的弟弟吗，外星人？”

强尼懒得跟面前这个大个子纠缠。半个小时之前他从法兰奇的婚礼上悄悄退席，强尼脱掉了自己的西装外套（他发现自己总是得和钟爱的Dolce&Gabbana分道扬镳），化成一道火焰消失在礼堂门口。  
他本来应该要祝福法兰奇的，毕竟她找到了她自己的真爱，可是心底的那点失落怎样也磨灭不了。矫情一点来说，她应该是他第一个动了真心的女人。他们浪漫过、甜蜜过，可对于法兰奇来说，这远远不够。于是他们和平分手，强尼继续他的浪子生涯，直到上周接到法兰奇的婚礼请柬。

一个骄傲的花花公子从前女友的婚礼中黯然退场，这不是他的风格。强尼·斯托姆应该是风趣幽默的、意气风发的、万人喝彩的。但每当他觉得懊恼和后悔的时候，他就无法克制自己——就像本总是无法克制想要揍自己一样。

“……不。”索尔转开头，“吾弟……已经不在这个世界上了。”

“噢，这太棒了，不是吗。”强尼语气轻快地说，“全纽约的人都会感恩戴德，而我们应该去喝一杯庆祝一下。”

索尔的表情突然像是被冒犯到了一样。他眉毛拧起、那双深邃的眼睛里面尽是风暴前的深蓝。索尔用力推了面前这个不知天高地厚的年轻人一把，“——你大概是不懂何为礼貌。洛基是和我一同长大的兄弟，我不会强求他人对他留有好印象，但至少能保留一点对逝者应有的尊重。”

“我一向不是什么守规矩的家伙。”强尼走过去，故意用肩膀撞开那个金发大个子，“况且我说的是实话，没什么需要道歉的。你那些队友只是碍于情面不说而已，但他们心里都松了一口气。你信吗？”

索尔沉默半响，似乎在考虑对方话里的真实性，又似乎是在忍耐。最终他没再反驳什么，只是摇了摇头，“竟有人说你像队长……不，他们错得太离谱——你跟吾友并无相似之处。”

说罢，雷神没有再理会呆在原地的强尼。他只是甩动起他的妙尔尼尔、离开了帝国大厦的楼顶。

**

“所以这一次是轮到你了吗？”强尼一个加速，飞在索尔前面，“——危险飞行。”

索尔撇了他一眼，然后从半空中慢慢往下，最后停了下来。他甫一下地，便大步流星地往前走，“我可没在市区横冲直撞。”

好吧，他是对的，强尼撇撇嘴。

“我也就开个玩笑。”霹雳火跟着雷神停下来，两人在市郊人迹罕至的小道上一前一后地走着，“毕竟在半空中找到一个跟你同道的家伙可真不容易。”

索尔没有搭理他。在中庭呆久了，索尔已经没有再穿他过去那套夸张的衣服，而是换成了舒适的便装，但这依然没有改变他天生的王者气质。异域之神该死的优势，强尼想。他大步走在前面，强尼得加快脚步才跟得上他。

“——嗨，我说你这人怎么这样？”强尼跟了一段，见对方没有搭理自己的意思，又不死心地小跑几步堵在索尔前头，“我可以为我上一回的失言道歉，你可以不要再甩脸色了吗？”

索尔皱眉，他停下脚步，“我并没有甩脸色的意思……抱歉，今晚我心情不佳。”

霹雳火点点头，“这个时候应该要去喝一杯。”

索尔看着他，似乎在考虑这个提议的动机和合理性。他略一迟疑，想拒绝，但又想不到合适的理由。他想着是该去喝一杯，但关键是他们并不熟悉，但索尔又不想贸贸然打扰友人们，“不，我还是——”

“我也心情不好，当做个伴儿。”强尼继续进行他的推波助澜事业。

索尔欲言又止：强尼都开口到这份上了，他还继续推搪是不是不够尊重对方？

强尼捕捉到了那个犹豫的表情，于是他上前去拍了拍雷神的肩膀，开口道，“走吧，我请客。”


	2. Chapter 2

“只是被女人甩了而已。”强尼把飞镖往靶心一扔，“那有什么大不了的。”

沉默地看着杯子里面颜色诡异的酒，索尔低头抿了一口。这些是鸡尾酒，强尼说，你们那个地方肯定没有这个。不就是把乱七八糟的酒混合在一起吗，但索尔没有反驳。入口的时候有些酸甜的汽水味儿，到了喉咙那儿却呛得不行。索尔又喝了一口。

索尔今晚的心情确实很糟糕。他和简已经貌合神离有好一段日子了，每次试图说起一个新话题、从开始到结束也从不超过十句。但他从没想过分手这回事。那些过去的甜蜜现在回想起来，简直像是上辈子的事情那么久远。安全感，他不知道那到底意味着什么，但他又隐隐约约地明白简的不安。

大概不会有人愿意自己的生活里面充斥着意外、突发状况、还有会半夜袭击的敌人。更尴尬的是，当你们已经在柔软的床垫上说了一堆甜言蜜语、正准备要进入主题的时候，你却不得不带上自己的武器往战场转移、留下一个哑口无言的情人。他是超级英雄，所以他们没法对这种生活说不。  
简不是无理取闹的人，她从不会因此怪他，也不会阻止他。索尔很感激她的理解。

但他那时候还没有意识到，简可以理解这一切，但并不代表她乐意自己的生活被这些东西弄得一团糟。索尔还不能把这些责任好好地分开，关于一个家庭的责任和对这个世界的责任，他还没准备好，或者说，他那时候压根没有想过这有什么不对。他能够感觉到简逐渐变得不安和忧虑，他们试图沟通过这个问题，但谁也没办法搞明白要去怎样解决这个问题。

他们照常工作，索尔偶尔去解决一下神盾局的难题，简有时候在研究所耗一晚上，然后两人越走越远。

直到简对他说：我们还是分开冷静一下吧。

索尔试图去挽留，但是呢？他什么也办不到：他知道简看问题总是一针见血，他们没办法像普通人一样过着舒心的小日子，他也没办法丢下责任不管（用简的话来说，那也不是他了）。索尔像是在走一条岌岌可危的路，他没法向前，只是保持平衡停在原地就让他花光了所有的力气。“我爱你，但是我们没办法继续在一起了。”简后来又补充了一句。

只是被女人甩了而已，那有什么大不了的。

“……你无法理解。”索尔没有打算让强尼理解自己，但心里的苦涩像是融化开的冰块一样，浸湿了心底最柔软的地方。

“我懂。”强尼把飞镖从靶心拔下来，走到索尔旁边坐下。他又点了一杯GIMLET，“这种事情，多试几次就会习惯了。”

索尔撇了对方一眼，把杯子里面剩下的酒一饮而光，“……”

“别看我总是一副游戏人间的样子，我也有过真心喜欢的人。”强尼拍了拍索尔的后背，“但不是所有的真心都会有一个好结局，也不是所有相爱的人最终都能走到一块去。”

索尔点点头。原来不是只有自己被这样的问题困扰，索尔想着，忽然觉得舒服了一些，“……看来你深有体会。”

“所以我最深有体会的是：及时行乐。”强尼拿杯子和索尔的杯子相碰，“你转头看看，这儿有多少人正等着你回头看她们一眼。嗨，大个子，你的魅力绝对不止你自己以为的那样。”

索尔对此兴趣缺缺。他对自己的魅力并非毫无自觉，在神域的时候女士们都很乐意和他一块跳舞，他的身边也从不缺女伴。但又怎么样呢？他只是无奈地冲强尼笑了笑，然后摇头，“……感谢你的开导。”

正说着，强尼便转头吹了个口哨，“看看，那边那位火辣的女士似乎对你情有独钟，她盯着你看起码超过十分钟了，不和别人打个招呼吗？我好像知道她的名字，索菲亚……还是萨拉来着？”

“不了，我要走了。”索尔能够感受到很多道灼热的视线在自己的背后逡巡，这让他如坐针毡。他现在并不打算像强尼说的那样、随便找个人安慰自己，因为这毫无作用。比起这个，他现在完全没有办法和别人去产生或者发展一些亲密的关系——至少在他找到责任的平衡感之前。这种沉重的感情负累让他疲惫，但仅有肉体关系的游戏他也没心情去玩。

索尔打开皮夹准备付钱，但强尼马上就按住了他的手。他告诉索尔这儿的酒钱都已经记在他的账上了，不需要跟他客气。“及时行乐。”强尼歪起嘴巴，做出一个俏皮的表情。

索尔觉得自己需要找一个合适的理由去拒绝强尼的好意。虽然这一切都没有恶意，强尼的风流只是本性使然，但索尔只能推拒，“但我现在已经无法对别的女士产生……好感。”

他想自己已经说得很明白了，至少，索尔自己以为是这样的。他无法把投放在简身上的感情马上抽离，然后转向别的女人身上去。他办不到，即使那些曾经浓墨重彩的甜蜜现在已经像自来水那样寡淡。但显然强尼理解错了他的意思。霹雳火一向轻松的脸上突然流露出抱歉的表情，只是那一瞬间，索尔就觉得有些不对劲。

“抱歉……噢，抱歉，我没想到那个。”强尼皱起眉头，一副了然的样子。他沉吟了半刻，又说，“但是人生有很多选择，相信我，索尔，会找到办法的……或许你应该要试着放开自我。”

“……什么办法？”放开自我？这什么乱七八糟的。索尔直觉自己不该接话，但他又不能任由强尼误解自己的意思。他陷入了矛盾的旋涡，试图解释，但又觉得没有必要。但在他有机会越描越黑之前，强尼已经彻底扭曲了他的意思。

“我不知道人类的药对外星人有没有作用。”强尼压低声音，“但是试试也没坏。”

索尔被这句没头没尾的话噎住。他张开嘴巴，停顿了好一会儿，才找回自己的声音，“……不，我想你理解错了我的意思——我的意思是，我现在对别的女人，没办法产生好感。”

强尼愣住了。霹雳火又想了好一会儿，才一副鼓起勇气说话的表情凑过来，在索尔耳边低声道，“——瞧瞧那边，那边那几个……对，就是穿紫色背心那个男人。我觉得他是这酒吧里面我比较能接受的一个……嗯……同性？”

索尔彻底哑口无言。强尼这个误会和他的本意离得太远，让他甚至无从开口辩驳。他转过头去看了看强尼嘴里说的那个男人，刚好对方也在看着他。

“不，不不……”索尔在接收到对方的暗示之后马上转过头来。他深吸了一口气，慎重地想了想，才朝强尼开口道，“……这并非我的喜好。”

“那你喜好怎么样的？”强尼又坐过来了一点，“没关系，你尽管开口。只要是你看得上的我都可以帮你牵线搭桥，你尽管开口。”

强尼锲而不舍的追问让索尔不胜厌烦，他不想花费心思解释太多，关于那些让他心痛的过去和现在让他难堪的猜测。闭嘴，小混蛋，索尔这样想着。他得找个办法彻底让强尼停止那些无聊的好奇心。

“你这样的。”索尔把杯子往桌子上一放，“——你能办得到吗？”

强尼几乎是马上噤声。太棒了，索尔这样想着，喝完这一杯就该走了。过了今晚他俩就会忘掉这段无稽的谈话。

“……如果对象是你的话。”强尼突然又开口，这让索尔猝不及防，“如果对象是你的话——我可以试试。”

完了。索尔觉得自己给自己挖了一个坑。一个，很大很大的坑。


	3. Chapter 3

索尔想了很多如何回绝这个提议的话，真实的推拒，或者是善意的谎言：不，你很有魅力，但我只是开个玩笑的，我对同性没那个意思。但在他想好要怎么说之前，强尼一直絮絮叨叨的那些赞美他的话，又让他没办法开口。

“你的金发很漂亮，让人过目不忘，感觉有阳光留在上面不舍得走，那样炫目又温暖，很好看。我在这儿没见过几个女人的金发能像你这样好看。”强尼说话的时候耳尖有些不自觉的粉红，上翘的嘴角非常俏皮，这让索尔在严肃的思考中分神。  
不，这只是客套话，索尔提醒自己。然后强尼又开始形容索尔的下睫毛是如何根根分明地戳在别人的心上，又或者是他性感的胡茬，还有没法被外套隐藏起来的强壮肌肉。

“你不笑的时候严肃得让人觉得可怕。”强尼说，语气轻快，“但是笑起来的时候特别温柔，真的，野性又迷人。”

你也很好看，索尔回他。强尼确实很好看，索尔不会否认这个，否定他的外表等于变相否定索尔在中庭的挚友。这句是实话，如果强尼的直率不是用在让索尔不屑的那些地方（例如说坦白得欠揍的实话，还有面对女士们出口成章的调情），他们大概能成为很棒的朋友。  
强尼会把所有的心情都写在脸上，喜恶分明，你甚至不需要花心思去观察就能看出来他是愉快还是生气。“你的声音也很好听。”索尔想了想，又补充道，作为对方称赞自己的回礼。

于是他换来了强尼滔滔不绝的赞美，还有一些乱七八糟的题外话……没完没了，没完没了。后来索尔不得不承认强尼泡妞的技术（至少找话题的技术）可真不是盖的：只要你给他机会说下去，你总会被他的话牵着跑。  
聊天的时光很愉快，于是等索尔晃过神来的时候，他们已经到了旅馆：看着强尼驾轻就熟的表现，索尔就知道这家伙过去到底有多风流。我的天，索尔捂住额头。临阵脱逃不是神域之子的风范，而他必须努力想办法阻止接下来的事情发生。

更该死的是，现在他真的开始觉得，强尼那浓密纤长的睫毛和上翘的唇角，还有被酒气熏得红通通的小脸蛋，确实挺好看的。

**

结果他失败了。

“感觉怎么样……？”索尔把指节又伸进去一些。那儿贪婪地吸着他的手指，有些意外的湿润，紧热的，比他想象中更柔软。这让他的下体又不禁硬了几分。

“……还、还行。”强尼抓住枕头的边缘，“有点深……”

索尔现在几乎把进门之前憋在心里的一大堆话全部抛诸脑后。刚进门那会儿，强尼说，我先去洗个澡，然后就自顾自地把满肚子心思的索尔扔在原地。  
应该马上离开这儿，索尔想，但是不告而别让他看起来太怂蛋了。于是索尔在屋子里找到了一张舒服的沙发，他坐了下来，慢慢思考应该如何找到一个合适的理由。理由应该体面，至少不能给超级英雄之间的合作带来问题，他这样想。但还没等他组织好语言，只在下半身围着浴巾、刚从浴室里出来的强尼又让他马上闭了嘴。

他面前是一个身上还冒着些许白烟的霹雳火：除了火辣（各种意义上的），索尔想不到别的形容词。火辣。蒸气围绕在强尼矫健的肌肉上，白皙的皮肤上还挂着没干的水珠，看上去滑溜溜的，仿佛一触碰就要像条鱼一样滑走。

索尔几乎是落荒而逃般躲进了浴室（当然在别人眼里只会解读为动作迅速）。这太不对劲了，他隔着还没脱掉的上衣拍了拍自己的胸膛，即使是面对最可怕的敌人都不曾让他这样心律不规整，甚至带着狼狈不堪的表情和像火山一样炸裂的内心。可怕，鸡尾酒的威力。

在封闭的浴室里把衣服脱掉之后，索尔胡乱打开水龙头，让冷水从头浇下来，低头看着流水打着旋滚进出水口。冷静，他默念着，拿出神域之王应有的气度：等下出去之后就说自己喝多了累了困了想睡觉。然后他又安慰自己，刚刚强尼也喝了不少，看起来醉醺醺的，或许自己出去以后对方已经睡着了也说不准。于是索尔又磨磨蹭蹭地冲了好一会儿，才从浴室里面出去。

只是索尔甫一出浴室的门便被眼前的景象吓了一跳。天啊。

“……我不太会弄这个。”强尼全身赤裸地仰躺在旅馆的双人床上，双腿大张。他的手指在自己的股间摩挲着，戳进去，又抽出来，伴随着让人脸红心跳的水声，从索尔的角度只能看见小幅度转动的手腕。强尼的语气拖着被酒熏出来的尾音，有点糯糯的，“过来帮帮我……”

帮……怎么帮。索尔咽了一口唾沫，他像是被吸了魂一样，只得浑浑噩噩地往那边靠近。老天爷，他几乎无法相信自己的眼睛，“……你在干什么。”

连索尔也不得不承认，强尼的身体散发着年轻人特有的青春魅力：和自己浑身硬实的肌肉不一样，他的身体线条看上去圆润流畅，尤其是胸膛那儿，仿佛一戳下去、就会柔软地推挤着自己的手指那般富有弹性。索尔觉得自己像是魔障了一样，那白皙中带点健康小麦色的皮肤在引诱着他的手触碰。

“扩、扩张——”强尼的手指似乎在体内摸索到了让自己兴奋的地方，他突然浑身颤抖了一下，非常快速的，“不作好准备的话，等下会很难进来……”

在理智说不之前，索尔的手掌已经神差鬼使地摸了上去。和想象中一样的光滑，索尔惊叹掌心下的皮肤是如此柔软，和面前那个总是逞强的小刺头形成强烈反差。强尼的身体烫烫的，不知道是因为他本人是霹雳火的缘故，还是因为喝了酒的关系。索尔已经丝毫顾不上刚才理顺的思路，他爬上那张足够宽阔的床，任由床垫承受着两个成年男性的重量而凹下去。

“我要怎么做……？”索尔小心翼翼地摩挲着强尼的脸，那儿红扑扑的，睫毛上还带着没干的水珠。他宽厚的掌心从霹雳火微烫的脸庞扫到对方梗起来的锁骨，再迟疑着往胸膛触碰。强尼胸前细嫩的皮肤上有着稀疏的浅色毛发，围着嫩粉色的小巧乳头绕成一个性感的旋涡，这提醒着索尔他面前的是一个货真价实的男人。  
索尔情不自禁地捻起对方那敏感的乳头，稍加掐弄，直到强尼发出低喘才放手，“……疼？”

强尼没有反抗的意思，他只是摇摇头，朝索尔直率一笑，“……你也可以摸摸别的地方。”

天，他真的快要疯了。索尔抓住强尼的手腕，把那只不安分的手拨开，然后找到刚才被揉开的穴口，指尖就着那些滑漉漉的润滑液就戳了进去。这旅馆可真周到，索尔想着。虽然强尼自己作扩张的时候浪费了不少，都流到床单上去了，但是总算是让索尔揉弄得更加顺畅。

索尔扩张的动作毫无章法可言，粗鲁又野蛮，和他身上霸道的气质融合得天衣无缝。男人粗长指节在体内进出的感觉让强尼惊呼出声，他抓紧索尔的肩膀，双手颤抖，“……等、等等！稍微慢一点……啊！”

并没有听话停下手上的动作，索尔继续玩弄着对方紧热的蜜穴，阴茎硬得发疼。令他欣慰的是，霹雳火也好不到哪里去：那个小混蛋的老二也翘得老高，正往腹部滴着黏乎乎的前液。床单已经湿掉了，因为身上没蹭干的水和倒了大半的润滑液，即使要再加点乱七八糟的玩意儿看来也不是问题。

在床上向来只有玩弄别人身体的份儿，这回让一个男人弄得自己双腿发软、低喘连连，那可不是强尼·斯托姆的风格。他得为自己找回颜面。强尼伸手摸向索尔硬梆梆的胯间，嘟囔道，“——我来帮、你弄……”

从浴巾下解放出来的男人性器让强尼微微吃了一惊：他知道身材魁梧的索尔会拥有傲人的资本，但这尺寸也太伤别人的自尊了。他试着伸手握住，那个硬热的柱体在他的手心里弹跳了一下。

“呜、——！”被强尼捏住阴茎让索尔噎了一下。对方热度稍高的手掌让他既舒服又尴尬，只是撸动了一会儿，他便有射出来的冲动。索尔停下手里戳弄甬道的活儿，喉咙里的声音变得沙哑，“……别碰。”

强尼移动了一下身子，他趴过来，把身体僵硬的索尔推倒在床垫上，表情坦然，“说实话，你的身材很合我胃口，我本来是想当上面那个的——我没躺在男人身下的经验——不过既然是来安慰一个失恋的家伙，我就勉为其难地……”

索尔盯着对方红润的嘴唇一张一合地说着话，很诱惑人，他压根没留意强尼在说什么。只是霹雳火话还没说完，就已经低头含住了索尔粗大的阴茎。

被温热口腔包裹着的感觉让索尔头皮发麻：他和简已经很久没有亲热过了，自己也不曾自渎，这种久违的快感让他沉溺其中。天啊，这感觉太棒了，索尔低喘起来。强尼的舌头也很热，唾液把整根硬热弄得湿哒哒的。只是当他的舌尖再次舔过敏感的顶端时，索尔便浑身一个激灵、猝不及防地射了出来。

没有任何预警，从顶端小孔喷出来的白浊洒在强尼惊愕的脸上，有些还沾在他小扇子一样的睫毛那儿。这个情景如此色情又淫靡，但两人都还没反应过来，只是呆愣在床上。索尔粗喘着说不出话来，不知道是因为太过于紧张，还是对那么快射精这回事羞于开口。

我的天。

强尼愣了一下，伸手抹了抹自己脸上的热液：粘稠的，带着男人特有的麝香味。看来是很久没有发泄过了。没想到索尔居然那么快就射了，他自己还没爽到呢。只是他还没来得及用这件事逗弄一下面前这头窘困的大狮子，索尔便低吼一声“抱歉”，召来自己的妙尔尼尔把窗户撞开、以迅雷不及掩耳之势逃了。

……

……那这算怎么回事？

强尼低头看了看一塌糊涂的床单和狼狈不堪的自己，看了看还搭在沙发上的衣服，又看了看被撞开一个大洞的可怜窗户，久久没有回过神来。等过了好一阵子，他才感觉到有一团超越超新星温度的怒火从他的心底升起来，蹭蹭蹭地燃烧得正旺。

索尔·奥丁森……这、个、梁、子、结、大、了！


	4. Chapter 4

“如果……你鼓起很大的勇气去干一件你觉得、唔——比较难堪的事情，对着另外一个人。”霹雳火玩着手里的玻璃杯，抛上去、又接住，看上去心不在焉的，“对方却丝毫不领情，还慌不择路地逃了，扔下一个无助的你在原地……你会怎么办？”

强尼回想起昨晚：一个说跑就跑的床伴和一个狼狈的自己。他当时快气疯了。好吧，他承认自己那时候对索尔起了一丝丝的色心是一个不能推脱的诱因，但这绝对构不成索尔落荒而逃的理由。更加令他所不能接受的是，作为一个向来在床上如鱼得水的大众好情人，他都已经作好全套准备（包括心理上的和身体上的）、让另一个男人上了自己，对方却以一副吃不消的态度撇下自己就跑了。这太伤自尊了，强尼气得几乎要把整个泳池的水烧干。

后来强尼思考了一下，觉得把‘上了自己’改成‘和自己一同分享欢愉’好像听起来没那么难受。但是这又如何呢？同样不能减轻他心里的憋屈。

“——你是故意勾起我的伤心事吗。”本‘嘭’地一声把杯子砸在桌面上。他的前妻因为接受不了他变成现在这个外形吓人的大块头，摘下戒指就跑了，亏他曾经还以为彼此之间的感情可以跨越一切。承诺都是谎言，本在心里唾了一口，幸亏自己现在过得还不错。

“不……不不，我并不是这个意思，我只是征求一下意见。”面对随时要发怒的石头人，强尼乖乖把杯子放下，搔了搔后脑勺，“就像你那时候的心情一样——对，就是你刚刚变身的那个时候——当你已经做好准备等待一些事情的降临，对方却没有如你的愿，反而背叛……对，背叛了你的期待。你当时是怎么做的？”

本有些狐疑地盯着强尼，“是你遇上的事情？”

“朋友的。”强尼飞快地否认了这个事情，他可不能说实话，“我的一个朋友的。”

“那有什么怎么办的：让他快点接受这个事实，然后投入新生活。”

“——可是！”对于这个选项，强尼并不甘心。不仅仅是身为一个花花公子的尊严受到伤害的问题，更多的是，如果他再遇见索尔他该要拿出什么表情去面对？怒气冲冲地质疑对方（然后让全部人知道他被索尔嫌弃了），还是装作若无其事地打招呼？强尼习惯直来直往，他并不是一个很会伪装本性的家伙，“我——的朋友——觉得这事太不公平了。他需要更具体的解决办法。”

本没有马上接话，他盯着强尼看了一下（把强尼看得内心发毛），才说，“你给我那么含糊的问题，我只能给你同样含糊的建议。”

“我的‘朋友’他长得帅气，风趣幽默，又受女士们的欢迎，也不乏同性示好——你知道的，跟我玩到一块去的人都跟我差不多——然后有一天，他突然觉得另一个同性也挺有意思的，就想跟对方来个、呃——‘深入交流’，而且对方开始也答应了。”强尼一边说一边做出夸张的动作，只是越说表情越忿忿不平，“然后他们到了旅馆，该做的也做了，我的朋友还……算了那个不是重点。重点是：到了最后一步的时候对方竟然扔下一句抱歉就‘嗖’地一声，跑了。”

这太过分了，强尼又气冲冲地补了一句。

“……”本的表情像是听了什么不得了的话那样，他愣了一下，才似笑非笑地开口，“对方显然就是对你的‘朋友’没有兴趣。让他趁早死了这条心吧，往后还是别跟对方接触比较好，免得自取其辱。”

“这不行！”强尼一时激动，差点烧了桌布，幸亏本马上摔了水杯把火给浇灭了，“——那个家伙必须要受到教训！这是他拒绝一个充满魅力的家伙的惩罚！”

“所以你打算怎么‘惩罚’他？”

“让他彻底爱上我……”强尼顿了顿，觉得有些不对劲，“……的朋友。然后再甩了他。”

一雪前耻，强尼默默下定了决心，就这么办。

本摆出一副了然的表情，“……你‘朋友’知道玩弄真心才是最可恶的吗？不过话说回来，对方既然已经表现出了对这场‘交流’没有兴趣，我看你‘朋友’的胜算也不大。”

“咱们就走着瞧吧。”强尼站起身来，骄傲地往外走。他的脸上一扫之前的怒火和阴霾，憋屈的表情已经被自信满满所取代。就该让索尔尝尝被嫌弃的滋味，强尼想着，那个天之骄子肯定没受过这样的委屈。

看着强尼像个不可一世的小王子那样大摇大摆地走出去、再‘嘭——’地甩上门，本叹了一口气。这个事情要跟苏和里德商量吗？本坐在位子上，考虑了一下，最后还是打算作罢：那两口子已经为苏肚子里的孩子操碎了心，这点小事就不要叨扰他俩了。

反正，强尼那个小混蛋只有吃了苦头才会乖乖听话，不是吗？


	5. Chapter 5

索尔低头盯着他的手机。他在休息室里面维持这个动作已经超过半个小时了，动也不动，除了偶尔手指在上面戳几下，输入文字，然后又戳几下，把刚输入好的文字删掉。贾维斯用温柔的声音询问索尔是否需要帮助，但在得到雷神否定的答案之后也只好体贴地闭嘴。

自从和简分手之后，索尔便搬出了和她一同生活的公寓。虽然屋子里面的东西很多，但索尔到了走的时候才发现：他所真正拥有的、也不过是几套衣服和一些无关紧要的玩意儿罢了。如果没有感情，家具就只是家具，那儿仿佛一切都和他毫无关系。现在，索尔暂时借宿在钢铁侠的家里，不需要支付房租，“反正有足够大的空间”，托尼·史塔克如是说。不至于流落街头让他感激万分，因为他才推脱了史蒂夫的邀请——因为某些无法对队长启齿的原因。

噢，那个荒唐的夜晚。

索尔只是回想起那天晚上就羞愧得无法抬头。他到底干了些什么？喝多了并不能成为理由。但是即使对自己的错误后悔万分，索尔仍然无法把脑子里面关于强尼的一切记忆都抹掉。摸上去毛茸茸的亚麻色柔软短发，他曾经用力揪住那儿，因为强尼正张开红润的双唇在……天啊。索尔想把自己从复仇者大楼的楼顶上扔下去。

必须得给他道歉，索尔这样想，强尼一定很生气：在床上被床伴甩掉这种事情不会让人感到愉快，至少强尼不会。但事情已经发生了，再后悔也于事无补，倒不如想个办法把这个香艳又尴尬的错误扭转过来。索尔又想，往后他和强尼不会没有再碰面的机会，对方经过这回事会不会原谅自己他也没有把握，比起针锋相对或者形同陌路，他得努力想个办法化敌为友。

——抱歉，那天的事情是我考虑不周，还望见谅。

索尔又嗒嗒嗒地用手指敲击着手机屏幕、在输入框里面填上字母。要搞到强尼的联络方式并不难，霹雳火是个性子高调的家伙，难的是要怎么把话说明白、让对方知道自己道歉的诚意。但这会不会太公式化了？索尔说不准，他看了看自己敲出来的那句话，又觉得冷冰冰的、缺乏感情，像是为了完成‘道歉’这回事而敷衍对方的话。他想了想，又在那句话后面加了个滑稽的笑脸符号。

——抱歉，那天的事情是我考虑不周，还望见谅 :）

索尔看了半晌，琢磨了一下，又嗒嗒嗒地把那句话删掉了。太糟糕了，强尼收到这种信息也不会觉得自己有诚意。索尔又想，他不应该依靠新时代的通讯方式，一个男人要勇于承担责任，那就必须要有接受对方奚落或者嘲讽的勇气：哪怕是被强尼揍一顿，索尔也得坦诚面对自己的错误。

索尔写了删，删了写，最后输入框里面只剩下那个蹩脚的表情，他盯了看了半天，最后还是下定决心上门面对面道歉。

“老冰棍玩这个都比你麻溜。”托尼走过来，下巴一扬、指了指索尔手里的手机，“贾维斯很担心你，我还以为怎么了。”

索尔试图摆出一个笑容，“劳烦他费心了……我只是在考虑一些比较复杂的问题。”

“能用钱解决的问题都不是问题，能用拳头就解决的问题……更不是问题。”托尼坐下来，“如果你不介意的话，说来听听？”

“我在无意中伤害了他人的感情。”索尔有些自嘲地开口，“明明可以作出别的选择，但我却选了最糟糕的方式……是我的错。”

托尼顿了顿，“是关于简的？”

索尔摇摇头，他稍作停顿，又更用力地摇了摇头。

只是经钢铁侠的提醒，他才想起，这段时间他几乎没有心思去考虑他和简之间的事情：他们完了，索尔已经接受了这个事实。比起现在令他头疼的问题，那段曾经深刻的感情只剩下余烟袅袅萦绕在他的回忆里。他得对强尼道歉，简和自己之间的问题不应该成为他作出那种糟糕事情的理由。

托尼见索尔又沉默不语，撇了撇嘴唇，“首先你得先有发送讯息的勇气。”他试图抢过索尔的手机，被索尔敏捷地避过了。别添乱，索尔皱眉低吼道。

“我只是想给你建议。”钢铁侠耸耸肩，不以为意，“你知道你这人不会说漂亮话。”

索尔不知道该如何反驳托尼：他并非不会说漂亮话的人，他要是真心赞美起别人、那些甜蜜腻人的诗句能天花乱坠地倾倒出来。但这一回托尼说的也没错，他思考了半天，都不知道如何对强尼开口。索尔低头看了看自己的手机，才发现刚刚输入框里面的那个表情消失了。

……完了，他刚才为了躲开托尼的时候、好像不小心碰到了发送键。

索尔又盯着看了一遍：……完了。

**

强尼正准备出门。花哨的滑板已经躺在门边，他正烦恼哪件衣服能够把他的风流帅气更好地衬托出来：今天不需要出席什么公众场合，只是和火辣美女的私人约会，所以赞助商提供的衣服全部都被否决了。

信息提示音让强尼离开了他的衣橱。强尼磨磨蹭蹭地走过去，点开发出亮光的手机屏幕。

—— :）

一个笑脸？什么鬼玩意儿，强尼皱眉。他看了看发送者信息：是一个陌生号码。这不奇怪，他不可能把每一个看上眼的女士她们的号码都存进手机里。于是强尼把手机往沙发上一扔，返回衣橱，随手拿了一套便关上了房间的门。

然而五秒钟后他又倒回来。这什么鬼玩意儿，他在心里念叨着。强尼从沙发上找到他的手机，他翻出那个号码，打开电脑、费了点时间才弄明白这条让他感觉奇妙的信息到底是来自哪个家伙。你好啊，索尔。几乎没怎么考虑，强尼嗒嗒嗒地敲键盘，然后按了发送键。

……

索尔还握着手机，他没想到那么快就会收到回复：也许强尼压根不知道自己是谁，甚至对方还没看到那条信息，而这只是别人给自己发的信息。

“为什么不点开来看？”托尼坐在旁边，摆出狐疑的表情。

“……不，我……”索尔还没反应过来，钢铁侠已经把雷神的手机抢了过去——失败了那么多回，这次他终于成功了。托尼不顾索尔的阻止，手指快速一点、‘搭’地点开了那条信息。

——I lov ur HAMMER. So HARD. urs Torch 

“让我看看——‘我喜欢你的锤子。’”托尼一边念，一边忍住笑声，“‘它是如此的硬……来自你的火炬’天啊，索尔！”

“——闭嘴！”索尔大手一伸，把手机从托尼手里抢了回来。寻到乐子的钢铁侠笑着跑了出去，脚步飞快，他可不想被雷神的怒火烧焦。想不到你居然和霹雳火有一腿，托尼又在走廊里大喊大叫，索尔‘嘭’地把门甩上。

索尔几乎要被接二连三的麻烦事弄疯了，他看了看手机里的信息，又羞又怒。你得承受这个，因为这是你的错，索尔这样安慰自己。他在休息室里面来回踱步，一二三四、四三二一、冷静……然后索尔又掏出手机，再次看了起来。他把每个单词都仔仔细细地钻研了一遍，最后只能气得把手机往沙发上一扔。

“——强尼！！！！！”雷神在复仇者大楼里发出怒吼。

……

与此同时，强尼在路上打了个喷嚏：嗯，看来索尔是收到了。


	6. Chapter 6

直到下一次见面之前他们都没闲着。

强尼没活干的时候一直在捣鼓他的新跑车：改装过的兰博基尼，骚气的大红色，前面写着TORCH’D——他引以为豪的车牌。他享受那种风驰电掣的快感，虽然飞行对他来说并不是难题，但要在火辣美女面前显摆威风还是驾驶更安全：他可不能一边带着别人飞一边接吻。至于索尔……只是为了阻止唯恐天下不乱的钢铁侠把谣言散播开去，就已经让他费煞苦心。

更何况，那并不是谣言。

“索尔……你有在听吗？”美国队长有点担心地看着明显走神的友人。索尔这段时间太不对劲了，他总是躲避自己的目光，而且也从不看他的正脸。说不担心是假的，史蒂夫想，但是托尼对此只是表示不需要理会。“他只是害羞。”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，然后又自个儿偷着乐。

“抱歉。”索尔表示自己并没有什么问题，但他飘忽的眼神看起来更加心不在焉了。

“如果你遇到什么难题，你可以跟我说。”史蒂夫在索尔身边坐下来，声音冷静又沉稳。听，史蒂夫的声音和强尼完全不一样，完全不一样，索尔一边想，一边刻意忽略对方和强尼过分相似的面容。

“劳你费心了……”索尔不着痕迹地挪动了一点，试图拉开和史蒂夫的距离（实际上他们也并没有坐得很近，只是索尔的心理作用在作祟），“我能解决好，只是需要一点时间。”

“索尔，你不需要自己去承担这一切。有时候，你应该要相信你的队友们。”史蒂夫循循善诱，就像抱了本圣经开始传道一样，脸上散发着别人无法反驳的圣光，“队友们互相信任，这才会组成一支真正的队伍。”

史蒂夫是对的，索尔想，但他要怎么开口呢？说自己喝多了所以和一个男人去开了房间？说自己差点搞了一个超级英雄诱人的小屁股？说自己射在了一个同性的嘴里、而那个同性还是大名鼎鼎的霹雳火？

不，让他全盘托出，索尔办不到。他甚至一个字都不想说，尤其是对着史蒂夫。

“老冰棍，你就别管他了。”托尼看不下去了，作为一个（自以为）清楚内情的人，钢铁侠在这一刻对雷神抱着前所未有的同情心：霹雳火有多风流，他不可能不知道。而一向情深意重的雷神居然栽在了霹雳火的床上，他只能一边幸灾乐祸一边报以同情的目光，“我想，他确实需要一点时间接受现实。”

索尔还是沉默不语。史蒂夫无奈地叹了口气，只是他还没开口说话，只听有人敲了敲门，随后佩珀的声音在门外响起，“嗨，打扰到你们了吗？有奥丁森先生的邮件。上面说是急件。”

贾维斯给佩珀开了门。索尔满头雾水地站起来：谁会给自己寄邮件？他皱眉，带着疑问从对方手里接过那一盒打包得像生日蛋糕那样的‘急件’，“谢谢你，波茨小姐。”

“会不会是……简……给你寄的？”托尼好奇地探过头来，“或许她想通了，想跟你和好也说不准。”我和波茨小姐也经常玩这一套，托尼又得意洋洋地补了一句，然后得到了佩珀的白眼。索尔也想不明白，他仔细地拆开包装盒，然后打开里面散发着香水味的包装纸：是一套衣服，还有一张卡片。

“噢，这味道，居然是VERSACE EROS（*注解一）——”托尼评价了一句，“还挺有品味的。”索尔实际上分不出香水之间有什么差别（他只会评价好闻或者不好闻，这一点过去经常饱受女士们的诟病），他觉得那套衣服特别眼熟。索尔带着疑惑拿起那张卡片，一打开，那股香水的味道扑鼻而来，有着清新和强烈的木香味，热情又迷人。

——衣服已经替你洗过熨好。P.S. 舍不得还给你。

“……来自你的，小火炬。”托尼一眼就扫到了落款，“……我的天啊，索尔，你们是来真的？”

索尔现在连脖子都是僵硬的：他已经不打算纠正托尼的误会了。随它去吧，索尔想。但是……

“这就是你烦恼的根源？”史蒂夫从两个队友脸上堪比好莱坞演员表演般精彩的表情中看出了点端倪，“这没什么大不了的，索尔，现在是新时代了，人们的态度比以前宽容得多。我们可以……” 然后索尔就这样接受了美国队长式教育长达好几分钟——在他再也忍受不了‘盯着史蒂夫的嘴唇说话’而飞出去之前。

“我说了，大块头需要时间去适应。”托尼拍了拍哑口无言的史蒂夫，表情意味深长，“——因为各种各样的原因。”

“可是你家的窗户破了。”史蒂夫指了指休息室里、被妙尔尼尔撞出一个大口子的落地玻璃窗。

“……”

**

索尔本来以为这事就这么完了。但出乎意料的是，之后他陆陆续续收到了来自强尼的各种礼物：从香水到皮带、甚至是零食，虽然每一样都不是什么价值不菲的玩意儿，但看得出对方花了心思。这是怎么回事？索尔开始拿不准强尼的想法：强尼不会对那天晚上发生的事情毫无怨言，但要说对方是报复自己，看起来也不像。索尔嗅着礼物里面躺着的玫瑰花，陷入了迷思。

直到他终于和强尼碰面。

“我得为那天晚上的事情道歉。”索尔坐在强尼面前，表情诚恳，“是我的欠缺考虑导致了……那件事情的发生。对此，我非常抱歉。”

在收到强尼第七封“爱的表白”之后，索尔觉得自己不能再拖下去了：他得好好给强尼道歉，即使对方不打算原谅自己，他也算尽了人事，余下的……于是他下定决心、把霹雳火约了出来，在一个气氛友好的咖啡馆。

“嗨，我非常谅解那个情况，虽然有些意外。”和索尔想象中的不一样，强尼语气轻快，“对于初次面对的事情毫无经验、对未知的状况措手不及，这很正常，你不需要道歉。”

“……”索尔越来越闹不明白了，“那些礼物……”

“史塔克先生是个思想开放的好人。”强尼喝了一口咖啡，“他支持人们自由恋爱的权利。如果你不喜欢，我可以以后不往复仇者大楼那里送。”

“……所以那些不是拿来奚落我的玩笑？”

“当然不是！”强尼表情夸张，他装出一副震惊的表情，“我是在追求你，索尔！”

显然索尔被这个意料之外的答案给吓到了。“虽然很抱歉……但是我只能拒绝。”索尔很认真地思考了片刻，“——问题并不是出自你身上，真的，斯托姆先生，你是一个很有魅力的男人。但是目前我没有和别人发展更深层关系的打算。”

索尔又冲强尼抱歉一笑，“要从上一段恋情走出来，我还需要点时间——也许不止一点。你是个很有魅力的男人，不应该把时间浪费在我身上。”然后索尔起身把账单付了，和强尼握手道别。

这家伙太棘手了。强尼盯着索尔远去的背影，暗自咬牙：看来要拿下他并不容易。

但他们两人都没察觉到的是：索尔的拒绝再一次激起了强尼势在必得的决心。总之，他们在这一回的博弈之中，还没有分出胜负。至于在“看霹雳火如何攻陷雷神”这件事里面，最开心的、莫过于看热闹不嫌事大的钢铁侠了。

当然，这也是后话了。


	7. Chapter 7

“他是一个可爱的家伙。”托尼对索尔拒绝霹雳火的行为表示不能理解，“虽然身边的女伴多了些，但不代表他不是真心的。”

他们刚结束了一场规模不小的救援行动。雷神大步流星地走在前面，已经脱掉铁甲的钢铁侠不得不加快脚步才能跟得上自己的队友。“忘掉上一段恋情的最好办法就是开展一段新的——”，托尼·情圣·史塔克停下脚步、朝自己跟不上的雷神大吼大叫。

但实际上索尔并没有过几天舒心的日子。霹雳火已经没有再往复仇者大楼里送那些奇怪的东西了，但索尔仍然时不时会看见一些他不太愿意碰见的事情。

例如说，在附近泳池的更衣室里面看见换衣服换了一半的强尼，对方裸露出来的上身仍然和索尔记忆中的一样充满活力和性感的气息。“嗨，索尔。”，强尼对他打招呼，态度热情而坦然。索尔觉得再躲开就太没礼貌了，只好硬着头皮跟对方同池游了半个小时，期间还不得不控制自己不断往对方矫健的身体上瞟去的余光。

又或者说，当他去附近超市购物的时候，神奇四侠公司的广告就这样在电视荧幕里重复播放。索尔手里推着购物车，他停下脚步，看着强尼隔着屏幕对他眨眼睛。全世界都能看见的广告，但没多少人曾经近距离地看过那双美丽的眼眸。于是索尔又往购物车里面扔了两排卷纸，头也不回地往收银台结账去了。

而在那么多琐琐碎碎的事情里面，最让索尔觉得诡异的是：当强尼在路上看见自己的时候，手里那块好端端的冰淇淋突然就那么融化掉了，只剩下诡异的白色液体留在对方的手里——这让索尔产生了极度不好的联想。没完没了……没完没了。但这也不能怪强尼，是自己胡思乱想不好，索尔摇了摇头。

你想了那么多办法去回避这个问题，但没有一个选项是接受。托尼的话又回响在索尔的耳边。

“……波茨小姐到底是怎么忍受你这个情场浪子的。”索尔突然停下脚步，跟在后面的钢铁侠差点撞在他的背上。

“爱。”托尼收起了嬉皮笑脸的表情，一本正经，“——没有人能比我更爱她，也不会有人比她更爱我。而且现在我已经不是什么情场浪子了，逢场作戏也不过偶尔为之。”

“你觉得强尼这回是认真的？”索尔摇了摇头，“……他曾经对我说过，他也有过真心相待的人……可是结果呢？他现在照样玩得开心。”

“所以你就因为这个原因一手推开他了？”托尼皱眉，索尔很难得看见钢铁侠认真的样子，“你知道吗，越害怕寂寞的人越喜欢被热闹的人群簇拥着——没有人比我更有发言权了。你也许要听听他真正的想法，而不是凭个人观点去臆测、去误解一个人。”

“……”

“不过如果你对他压根就没有兴趣，那当我白说。”托尼耸耸肩，走在索尔前面。

自己怎么可能对霹雳火一点兴趣都没有呢？索尔在心底自嘲：如果他真的是如此坐怀不乱的圣人，那天晚上他早就拒绝对方的邀请了。这本是两厢情愿的事情，而自己只是把责任都推到强尼身上、以对方的风流不羁为自己的色欲熏心找借口，索尔叹了一口气。  
他深刻地理解强尼的魅力，那么多的女士对他投怀送抱并不只是因为对方漂亮的脸蛋和完美的身材，也不止是对方殷实的家底和充满甜蜜气息的情话。强尼的直率和热情是很多冷漠的现代人所做不到的，他乐观、浪漫、我行我素、桀骜不驯，如此独一无二。

“索尔，你打从一开始就不该搭理霹雳火的招惹。”托尼又补充了一句。

**

“所以，你昨晚又去哪里浪了。”苏站在门边，交叉着手，无奈地看着强尼，“电话也不接。”

“老地方——手机没电了。”强尼一边换鞋子，一边看着自己的姐姐。虽然已经有了身孕，但苏仍然是那么美丽，一点也没减当年的风采。你也该定下来了，苏经常这样对他说。说强尼不羡慕她和里德的恩爱那是不可能的，但是感情这回事没法强求，自从经历过和法兰奇分开之后，强尼对于“真爱”这回事又更加望而却步。

“你也该从她那儿走出来了。”苏叹了一口气。

她走过来，坐在自己弟弟身边。从小到大，强尼都是个不让人省心的小坏蛋，虽说如此，却也是她最亲的人。一向风流成性的弟弟好不容易有了一个想要稳定下来的女朋友，最后对方却嫁给了别人，这怎么能让苏不担心？苏知道的，强尼会把自己的不安隐藏在他的嬉皮笑脸下面——并非出于他的本意，只是小时候的孤独让他养成了这样的自我保护习惯。

“谢谢你……”强尼说话的语气难得的柔软，往常他总是风风火火的，和苏拌嘴是常事，“并不是因为法兰奇的关系。我只是突然觉得……人想要找到真正喜欢又合适自己的人，真的……很不容易。”

苏把他的弟弟拉过来，让他的脑袋靠在自己肩上，“你也不需要逞强，有什么让你不开心的，可以跟我们说。我们一直都在。”

跟谁说呢？强尼乖乖地靠在她那儿：他已经不是小孩子了，再依靠姐姐那是多么的丢人。况且她和里德的孩子也快要出生了，到时候，他们三个就是新的、一个完整得令人羡慕的家庭，形单影只的自己站在旁边只会显得更加格格不入，“……我什么时候能看见我的小外甥？”

“还早着呢。”苏笑着摸了摸自己的肚子，那儿还没有完全隆起来，“不过你也该多留在家里陪陪他。”

两姐弟又闲聊了一会儿，有一搭没一搭的，直到爱瞎操心的里德把苏扶回去之前。强尼看着那对恩爱的夫妻离开自己的房间，叹了一口气，倒在大床上。

没有人陪伴的夜晚，果然……很难熬呢。强尼闭上了眼睛。


	8. Chapter 8

“强尼！快离开那儿——！”

自从成为超级英雄之后，如此手足无措的情况他几乎没有再遇到过了，上一回还是被银影侠掐住脖子的时候。他现在该怎么办？强尼在接到后退的命令之后只能勉强自己往后跑去：他没办法飞起来。并不是因为他没办法燃烧，而是在现场瓦斯大量泄漏的情况下，他要是贸然燃烧自己而飞起来、可能会让现在的情况变得更糟。

强尼只能靠自己的脚步从火海边缘往外移动——天啊，他该怎么办。

十分钟前，废弃工厂里面的人质已经被他们安全转移。力大无穷的本在和柔韧度极好的里德配合起来、整个任务起初进行得非常顺利，而强尼只需要把那些看上去穷凶极恶的犯罪分子当皮球踢就好了。怀有身孕的苏虽然坚持要到现场，但被他们劝留在车上。

废弃工厂里面没有处理过的油桶散发着刺鼻的气味，周围都是散落一地的生锈铁钉和钢筋。他们一边把受惊的人质护送出去、一边小心翼翼地避免触碰犯罪分子们设下的陷阱。虽然对方手里握有枪械，但强尼并不害怕这个，那些会被灼热烈火融化的金属都不能停止他前进的脚步。

在本和里德他们全部解决掉外面的家伙之前，强尼已经化作一道火光、闯进那些家伙们在工厂地下的秘密巢穴，然后把他们桌子上的扑克牌和拿来蒙脸的布料都烧了个精光。“别让他们跑了！”强尼一边呼喊他的两个同伴、一边把那些跑在后面的家伙打晕。

“别乱来。”里德气喘吁吁地跟上来。和拥有飞行技能的强尼不一样，里德和本得跑一段路才跟得上强尼的脚步，“他们不可能那么容易被一网打尽的，要小心他们的陷阱。”

“你说的没错，他们有秘密通道。”强尼耸耸肩，“我们……”

但强尼还没说完，里德就做了一个噤声的手势：空气中几乎分辨不出来的气味让里德警觉起来。撤退，里德作了暂时停止追捕的决定。强尼还想说点什么，但被本捂住嘴巴拉着往后退。他们在昏暗的厂房里往回撤。等他们从那个厂房出来的时候，强尼看见苏站在外面，表情焦急。

“仪表上显示的浓度已经接近临界点了。”苏说，“而且泄漏出来的还在持续扩散中……我们得找到那个阀门然后关上。”

“你得回到车上！”强尼冲他姐姐喊道，里德也同意强尼的观点。虽然这次的行动看上去难度并不高，但意外这回事是谁也说不准的，“这事交给我们。”

“把工厂的设计图给我。”里德皱着眉头，“本，听我的指令，被打开的阀门应该在C栋，我和你去关上，然后马上出来。苏，回去车里待着……强尼，你陪着苏回去。”强尼提出异议，但被里德否决了。你的能力暂时还派不上用场，里德说着，一边把那两姐弟推回去。

但还没等里德他们出发，从工厂内部发生的爆炸已经把破败不堪的厂房毁得一塌糊涂。玻璃被震得粉碎，接二连三的爆炸让那些原本就岌岌可危的建筑物彻底倒塌。大火开始熊熊燃烧，顾不得回到安全的地方，苏已经展开了防护网、把爆炸导致的伤害控制在内。

里德和本合力把快要倒下来的巨型烟囱扛住，强尼护着那些还没来得及撤退的警员往离开，“我们得快点离开这儿！苏不能支撑太久！”周围的温度还在持续升高，强尼却对此束手无策：他能够控制自己身上的火，也能够利用那些火焰来攻击敌人，但让他把这连绵不绝燃烧着的玩意儿彻底控制住，他现在还办不到。

他能点火，强尼感觉到了自己的无力，却无法灭火。

“苏！”隐形女的能力已经用到了极限，她已经要支撑不住了。烈焰从防护网里面重新窜出。强尼跑过去、用身体护住几乎晕倒的姐姐。火焰在他的背后燃烧着，为他们设置了一个高热的屏障，“快离开这儿！我还能支持一会儿！”

里德抱着已经无力支撑的妻子往外撤退，本在远处等候着他们，强尼却示意他们先离开。他得守着这儿，在他们平安离开之前。

“强尼——！”里德在远处朝霹雳火大喊，“快点离开那儿！太危险了——！”一边照看着虚弱的妻子，里德一边担心那个向来爱逞强的家伙。强尼不怕火，但不代表他能从强烈的爆炸冲击力中全身而退。本驾驶着车子，从倒后镜里面看着越来越远的工厂，握紧了方向盘。

“我们得回去接他。”本实在受不了了，抛下队友并不是他们的作风，而且万一强尼出了什么意外，也无法对苏交待。

“我们晚了一步。”里德突然开口，这话差点没把本吓出心脏病来，“——你看，有人来了。”

强尼还没反应过来，他已经被突如其来的一阵风掳走。那股强力的气流让他的脸被刮得生疼，强尼闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛跟着颠簸在颤抖。

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经身在半空，“……索尔？”

索尔紧紧抱着怀里那个体温稍高的男人，衣摆在半空中被风吹得猎猎作响。他没有马上搭理强尼的问题，只是等到了安全的区域，他才把霹雳火放下来，语气微愠，“……让人少担心一天就那么难吗。”

强尼只是呆呆地看着面前的男人。索尔还穿着便装，脸上同样被烟灰蹭得灰溜溜的，汗水顺着漂亮的金发滑落下来。强尼哑口无言，他只是张了张嘴，“……谢谢你。”

索尔看着他，眼神里是无奈、生气，还有一些强尼读不懂的情绪。索尔叹了一口气。他伸出宽厚的手掌、揉了揉强尼的头发，“下次别再这么干了，想想那些担心你的人们。”

见强尼没有回答，索尔语气又再柔软了些，他的声音低沉而充满磁性，“——至少我可不想看见你受伤。”

这是怎么回事？强尼突然有种想要哭的冲动。从来没有人对他说过这样的话：即使是最紧张、最爱护自己的姐姐，也从未坦率地把那么肉麻的话挂在嘴边。

超级英雄从来都是备受期待的，普通人不会为他担心，而保护着自己的家人和朋友、也是他的责任。

强尼还记得因为自己闯了祸而被里德推开的事情，也记得那些夜里和苏的争吵……至于本，他们互相怄气的时光总是多于好好交谈的时光。他们是最亲密的队友，毋庸置疑，这是他们的相处模式。尽管这些行为都没有恶意，但强尼偶尔也会希望有个人能够包容他的任性、由他耍耍小性子，或者是，在对方的拥抱里说着情话撒娇。

他曾经以为法兰奇就是那个人，但事实再一次给了他一巴掌。

“强尼。”索尔清了清嗓子，唤了霹雳火的名字，“——你是个勇敢的家伙。”索尔从电视直播里面看见了这回事。几乎是想也没想，他马上赶到了那儿。当他看见对方就这样孤立无援地站在那儿，让他视而不见、索尔办不到。他冲过去、从那一片火海中找到了自己这段时间一直心系着的小混蛋。

——你也许要听听他真正的想法，而不是凭个人观点去臆测、去误解一个人。

钢铁侠的话又回荡在耳边。索尔知道的，强尼从来都是个英雄：那是一团会灼伤自己内心的火，所以他才一直迟疑着不敢接近。

“谢谢你，索尔。”强尼再一次道谢，他的声音有些不自觉的哽咽，里面是索尔听不懂的情绪。索尔是个顶天立地的好男人。而自己到底在干什么？只是为了那个晚上的‘屈辱’就打算这样去玩弄索尔的感情吗？你是个勇敢的家伙，索尔说。

……不，我是个卑鄙的家伙。强尼打从心底里鄙视自己。

“如果累了，可以找个人倚靠。”索尔把强尼拉过来，让他靠着自己。虽然现在说这个可能有点不太合适，但是索尔想，他该给强尼一次机会，也给自己一次机会，“……你可以把我当成值得依靠的对象。”这是索尔目前能想到的最直白的话。他不太懂这个。也许现在他们还没法马上成为恋人，但是先从朋友开始当起也不错。

但索尔越是这样说，强尼越觉得自己曾经的想法是如此污秽不堪。索尔是多么有魅力的男人啊，强尼靠在对方的肩膀上，后悔着自己曾经对对方的耍弄。那些他自以为好玩的小把戏，现在看回去就像一个没长大的小混蛋所干的坏事。

见强尼无精打采的样子，索尔又试探着、小心翼翼地把强尼搂在怀里。强尼没有反抗，只是任由自己在脆弱和愧疚的双重压力下、窝在对方强壮的臂弯中。看着对方像只收起了武器的小刺猬那样蜷在自己的怀中，索尔心里最柔软的那一个位置同样在鼓动。这片刻的安宁让两人都平静了下来。

再待一会儿吧，强尼想着，让他再待一会儿。他是如此迷恋这个柔情而温暖的港湾，但索尔太好了，他无法再不知悔改地玩弄对方。

强尼闭上眼睛，感受着索尔温热壮实的躯体环着自己：他也该停止那个无聊的游戏了。


	9. Chapter 9

有时候，一个人出现是多么稀松平常的事情，而消失又是那么的轻而易举。

索尔不再在街上偶遇强尼（尽管之前有时候一周会看见个三四次，让他觉得纽约是那么小），附近超市里的电视屏幕上也不再重复播放神奇四侠公司的广告。索尔每次都会下意识地寻找强尼的身影，但没有。哪儿都没有。他试着给强尼发信息，但要不就是隔了很久才有一些语气客套的回复，又或者是石沉大海。

人与人之间的系带就是那么脆弱，绷得太紧容易断裂，而放得太开就会松掉。

他开始想念那双眼睛，这有时甚至让他大半夜在床上翻来覆去睡不着觉。强尼现在在干什么呢？索尔仰躺在床上，想象着那双灵动的蓝。那天强尼在他的怀里：霹雳火的身体是如此灼热，放松下来的肌肉摸上去很柔软，怀里的重量让他切切实实地感受到对方是一个货真价实的男人。

你也可以摸摸别的地方，强尼在床上这样说过。索尔还记得对方说起这话的时候是什么表情：对快感不加修饰的坦率，还有掩盖不住的羞涩。他的手指进入到强尼的身体里，探索着那个会让他销魂蚀骨的地方。那儿湿软而紧致，只是靠想象，索尔的阴茎就硬得发疼。

索尔无法抵抗自己脑海里的幻想，那些从心底里面涌出来的欲望让他沉沦。对，还有霹雳火的嘴唇，性感而诱惑，还会说出直白的、勾人的情话。索尔回想起对方温热的口腔，想着强尼灵活的舌头是如何顺着茎身上的青筋一直舔到顶端的沟壑，让那些散发着情欲味道的液体混合在一起。

于是索尔把手伸进自己的裤子、在被窝里撸弄着早已坚硬如铁的阴茎。

但他没有再见到强尼。这让索尔发泄过后只剩下如同浓雾般的空虚，然后在高潮的余韵中渐渐散去。他开始反复想象着如果当天他没有落荒而逃，那么最后会变成怎样：他也许会迷恋上那具身体，不，现在已经是这样了，他也许会因此而更深入强尼的生活，会进一步接触完整的他、了解更深层的他，然后缓慢地入侵对方的整个世界。

这都是美好的想象不是吗？索尔知道自己踌躇不前的理由，而他现在正试着改变它。索尔起身，到盥洗室里清理了一下自己，又回到房间翻出手机给强尼发了一条信息。

——晚安，强尼 :）

索尔发完之后便关上了手机。也许能做个好梦，他这样想着。于是索尔倒在床上，很快就进入了梦乡。而强尼却在按开那条短讯之后，一夜没有合眼：不回复会显得自己没有礼貌，而且态度突变也会令人生疑。但是回复？他实在没什么可说的，这种充满柔情蜜意的来往已经被他狠心否决：索尔是个好家伙，他不该再因为那件破事去耍弄人家。

到了后半夜，强尼直接把手机扔到外面的客厅去了。

……该死的索尔·奥丁森，我不去招惹你了，你怎么又来招惹我？

**

在索尔快要按捺不住的时候，他终于在史塔克工业举办的慈善酒会上、看见了自己这段时间一直牵挂着的家伙。

强尼还是老样子。他的头发比上次见面的时候稍长了些，但看上去仍然干净利落。当时索尔就站在大厅里的某个角落，和同样不热衷于这种场合的史蒂夫在一块聊天。当楼下大门口响起新一轮呼声和亮起此起彼伏的闪光灯时，他们便一同往外看去：里德牵着苏的手走在前面，紧接着的是同样恩爱的本和艾丽莎。强尼走在最后面，他的手里牵着自己的新女伴。

索尔不认识那个女人，他皱了皱眉，为自己心里的不爽找了个借口：那个女人和强尼并不相衬。

“很多人说我和他很像。”史蒂夫突然开口，平静的语气里面有种莫名的喜悦，“不知道为什么这让我感觉很棒——就像自己多了一个亲人。”

不，你们并不像。索尔呷了一口香槟，并没有开口泼史蒂夫冷水。强尼的坦率和史蒂夫的坦诚并不在同一个方向上，至少索尔没法想象史蒂夫脱光了在床上勾引人——他宁愿拿妙尔尼尔敲自己的头也不愿去想象那一幕。

但强尼不一样，他很……诱惑人，褒义的，索尔想着，就像一颗等待自己采拮的果实，散发着初熟的香味。

北欧之神为自己脑海里的低俗感到羞愧，但他同样乐此不疲。他表面上仍然和史蒂夫说着一本正经的话题，但自从强尼进入他的视线之后、关于对方的一切下流想象未曾停止半分。索尔想：他该庆幸自己今天穿着的并不是紧身的裤子，不然可就丢人丢到家了。

同样，强尼打从一进门就看见了索尔：大名鼎鼎的雷神在人群中是如此鹤立鸡群，即使索尔站在角落，但他仍然能够一眼就看见对方。雷神今天的打扮虽然悠闲，但也很得体，剪裁合身的深色衬衫和西服长裤让他整个人看起来高大勇猛却又风度翩翩。该死的，强尼咬牙，索尔总是站着就能吸引别人仰慕的目光。

……该死的，他压根就挪不开自己的视线。

强尼喜欢宴会，也喜欢被美女们簇拥着的感觉。在闪光灯下走进会场的感觉很棒，和女士们闲聊的时光也很棒……本来该是这样的，但强尼现在觉得被自己喝进喉咙里的高级红酒都变得寡淡无味。索尔注意到自己了吗？强尼时不时用余光瞥向对方所在的地方，他看到自己了吗？要不要过去打个招呼呢？

而索尔也同样忐忑不安：他想过去和强尼说说话，随便什么都好，只要说说话就好。但还没等他找到机会，史蒂夫突然撞了撞他的后背，然后微笑着走开了。

“简……？”直到对方走到他面前，索尔才留意到面前的那位美丽的女士是很久没有见面的简。

“好久不见了，索尔。”简朝他微笑，“最近还好吗？”

挺好的，索尔说。至少现在这一刻他没有说谎。他曾经幻想过很多次他们重逢的场景，也许是在很罗曼蒂克的电影院外面，或者是以前常去的餐厅。但都没有，索尔苦笑，也许错在他本身——因为他自从分手之后便再也没去过那些熟悉的地方。

简还是和以前一样，几乎连发型都没怎么改变。如果硬要说有什么不同了，那大概是彼此对视的时候眼神里的感情。

“你现在住在复仇者大楼？”简问他。

“噢，是的。”索尔淡淡一笑，“我正在找新的住所——虽然托尼强烈建议我留下，但始终寄人篱下还是不怎么方便。”

“我有个朋友是做房屋中介的。”简说，“如果你有需要……”

——着火了！

不知道是谁带头喊的，紧接着整个大厅都沸腾起来。靠近露台的窗帘燃起了火光，被打翻在地的酒让场面看起来更加混乱。在女士们尖锐的呼叫声中，附近的来宾们惊慌失措地往外移动。索尔护着简跑到安全的地方、然后又返回会场。

强尼被疏散中的人群推挤着往外，晕晕乎乎的，他试图站稳，却找不到落脚点。“把手给我。”于是当索尔在人群中抓住他的手腕时，强尼没有反抗，任由对方把他带离这个会场。

直到两人一直穿过后门、走到大街上的时候，索尔也还是一直拉着强尼没有放手。

“我们要去哪里……唔！”索尔突然一个闪身，把强尼拉进拐角的小巷里。路灯照射不到的死角有些昏暗，虽然能看清彼此的脸，但强尼没由来地感觉到一阵心慌。糟了，他想。

“为什么要玩火？嗯？”索尔把强尼堵在巷子里。虽然听上去在质疑，但索尔的语气里面没有太多的怒气，只有无奈。虽然那点小火光根本不能造成什么大事，但索尔仍然有些生气。

这很危险，索尔说。

“……你怎么知道是我？”打死他也不会说，是因为看见索尔和他那个漂亮女友在说话让他不爽。强尼赌气，虽然搞砸了钢铁侠的宴会让他良心不安，但让他再选一次他也未必会理智地看待那件事情……好吧，最多他不玩火了。

不是已经分手了吗？为什么还要言笑晏晏地站在一块、看上去就像什么事情也没发生过一样？噢，我们俩之间看起来才像真正的什么事也没有发生。这个念头让强尼生气，他没法跑上去拉开那两人，只得一个人憋屈地站在另一侧、干些自己也没反应过来的坏事。

“因为我一直都在看着你。”索尔靠近强尼。雷神高大魁梧的身躯、让身材高挑的霹雳火看上去气势稍弱，强尼几乎被笼罩在对方的阴影里、整个人被围堵在怀中，“……从你进门开始。”

“……为什么？”强尼看着对方的嘴唇离自己越来越近：好像只要往前一步他们就能亲上了。

为什么……为什么索尔的话让人充满不必要的期待。

索尔没有马上回答。他看着强尼，眼神里面有些暧昧不明的情愫。他停顿了很长时间，长到强尼以为他不打算回答、索尔才开口，“……我想你。”

我想你。

那个吻来得快如闪电、燃烧起来却像燎原之火。就像要把对方嵌入自己的身体里那样、唇舌交缠得难舍难分。整个人感觉都要燃烧起来了，强尼瘫软了后腰、整个人靠在索尔强壮的怀抱里。两人互相抢夺着对方的空气，在昏暗的巷子里面胡乱抚摸着彼此的身体。

“……这回你真的准备好了？”唇分后，强尼喘着气看着眼前的男人。

“我会把你干到求饶。”索尔又亲了亲强尼的脸。因为缺氧，那儿烫烫的。

“如果你没有把我干到求饶，那么明天我就买下纽约时报的头条、让全世界都知道大名鼎鼎的雷神性功能有缺陷。”强尼笑起来，眼睛眯成可爱的缝，“成交？”

索尔搂紧了对方的腰。强尼要是飞起来，肯定得把身上的衣服全部烧掉，所以还是由他抱着比较好，“好吧，那现在告诉我——你家在哪儿？”


	10. Chapter 10

索尔甫一插进来便毫不留情地开始挺腰、丝毫没有给强尼一点缓冲的机会。那儿又湿又热，紧紧吸住索尔的阴茎不放，几乎要把他的脑子连同意识都吞进去一样舒服。索尔低头看着那个小口是如何把自己完全吃进去的：两人的身体居然就这样衔合在一块。

他不舍得就这样抽出来，于是又更用力地捅进去，把强尼撞得一抖一抖的。先前抹进去的润滑液，就这样顺着强尼诱人的臀线流到床单上。

“慢点……呜、索尔……慢点……”

那个频率和力度几乎要把强尼撞飞出去，而抽插中两人腿间黏糊的液体又把他吸回来。慢一点，他说话伴随着呻吟，然后等一下又开始哭叫着要快些、再快些……如此反复无常、像个没长大的孩子。暧昧的水渍声不绝于耳，和粗喘混合在一起。成年男人肉体间的碰撞犹如陨石坠落在辽阔的海面上、掀起惊天巨浪。被索尔宽厚的手掌固定住髋骨，这让强尼不得不被对方的阴茎钉进床垫里。

弹簧要坏掉了，他迷迷糊糊地想。

“不。”索尔一口回绝，话里带着粗喘，“——我得先把你干到求饶。”

他该求饶吗？强尼快要被撞得哭起来。那儿又疼又麻，但是摩擦过后又会升起陌生的快感。索尔的那话儿实在是大得吓人，虽然上回已经知道这个事实，但真正戳进身体里又是另一回事……那感觉几乎要捅到他的肩胛骨去了，可索尔要真的慢下来他又舍不得：强尼在心底里渴望着更强烈的感觉。

把他直接操射了最好。

“索尔……索尔……”他的声音带着明显的哭腔，身体却紧紧缠着对方不放。

俨然一个失败的驯兽师，他试图把对方调教成一只听话的、会用舌头和宽厚前爪讨好自己的宠物，强尼以为会有一些黏黏糊糊的交缠、轻松的吻和温柔的爱抚，最后自己却沦为对方的腹中之食：他从头到脚被舔了个一干二净、连小腿肚上都有索尔的咬痕。他就差没被揉进肚子里去了。

然后索尔用一个蛮横的吻和毫不留情的抽插回应了他。

他想要燃烧起来，整个人都变得火辣辣的。强尼已经完全不知道自己身在何方：这儿大概是哪个空无人烟的大草原，而他正在被身上的野兽毫不留情地操干着。索尔的蛮力让强尼无法反抗，他只能乖乖张开双腿承受着索尔态度强硬的翻弄。

野兽，他想，正在操一个可怜小农夫的狮子王。

强尼试图说点什么，但他连用力呼吸都不敢：只是动一动，已经被完全撑开的甬道就会紧紧吸住索尔的硬物。贪婪，放荡，更糟糕的是：他竟然觉得这样的感觉还不坏。前列腺按摩这玩意儿他老早就知道了，但是被异物撑开原来是这种感觉，强尼直到这一刻才真正感受到。

“呜、索尔……啊啊……”强尼扣住索尔的大腿，让对方更深入自己的身体，“那里、碰那里……”

伴随着索尔的低吼，那感觉就如出笼的凶猛雄狮把强尼按在身下、用尖牙咬住要害——他不敢动弹，而那根硬热如烙铁的阴茎正往他的后穴深处拱去。带着充满原始欲望的探索，那儿被身上的男人撑到极限、填满，混合着润滑液和体液的粘稠感，情色又贪婪。索尔把他的阴茎快速抽出、再狠狠地整根塞进去。

“别夹那么紧——”索尔看着自己的阴茎从蜜穴里退出来：湿润的入口几乎是马上就收缩起来，一张一合地、往外渗出滑漉漉的液体。然后硕大的龟头又破开那个紧致的入口、在强尼的惊呼声中连根没入。

“太深了……啊啊！”强尼被刺激得脖子往后仰去。索尔把他的腰抱过来、抬高，然后索性把那个小混球整个人翻折起来、让两人贴合得更紧密。

这一顿狂风暴雨般的刺戳毫无章法可言：实在说不上是一场温馨的交欢，更像野兽间不知疲惫的交媾。

但强尼却意外地喜欢得不得了。这就是和索尔做爱的感觉，他迷迷糊糊地想着，比他想象中更激烈、更火热、更令人欲罢不能。他竟然能这样接受另一个男人的阴茎，这让他自己也吃了一惊。

“喜欢吗？”索尔咬着强尼的耳垂、用齿尖碾压那儿，又让舌头顺着耳廓舔了一遍。好了，现在他是及格的宠物了，大型肉食系。他的手也没闲着，从强尼的前胸一直捋到后腰、最后抓住那两瓣圆润的软肉揉搓起来。

“喜欢……”舒服，强尼低声哼哼，身后那儿仍旧火辣辣的，“喜欢、再来……”

得到甜头的强尼又乖顺地搂过索尔的脖子索吻：索尔的胡茬短刺刺的、有些扎人，强尼却对索尔身上这种充满男性性感气息的细节爱得不行。他用舌尖舔过索尔的下巴，感受那些粗粝的刺激，再往上吻住那柔软的嘴唇、和同样享受着情爱的索尔唇舌交缠起来。

于是他被索尔压着又是一顿狠操。

两人在床上一直折腾到强尼腰都软了才渐渐停下，强尼射了两回，但他感觉自己的喉咙已经快要哑掉。完了，强尼晕乎乎地想，他就不该挑衅索尔那个非我族类……和神拼体力，他一定是疯了。


	11. Chapter 11

“……你在干什么。”索尔的声音有些低沉，也许是因为刚醒来的原因，嗓音沙哑，带着疑惑的语气。

这不能怪他：这么说吧，当你刚从梦乡中醒来、却发现自己半硬起来的老二正被握在别人的手里，那种既舒服又尴尬的状况他还是头一回遇上。多亏了强尼·斯托姆，索尔深感无奈，他发现自己最糗最尴尬的一面几乎都被看在对方眼里。

被子被踢到一旁，强尼正趴在索尔的胯间，似乎在观察那根昨晚干了自己一整晚的硬物：大概是因为晨勃的关系，茎身上的青筋在光线投射的阴影下显得更加狰狞。大得吓人，他想。强尼原先正全神贯注地端详着，闻言，便抬头冲索尔做了个暧昧的表情。

整个场景滑稽又情色，索尔不知道自己该笑还是该怎么办。

“如果我被干死了——”强尼捏了捏底端那儿，让那根玩意儿又硬了半分，“那我好歹得知道‘凶器’是长什么样的。”

索尔哭笑不得，“上一回你不是已经看过了吗？”

“何止看过……”强尼又倾身往前了一点，舌尖滑过顶端，成功把索尔舔得整个都硬了，“我还‘尝’过。”

天啊，这个小混蛋。索尔撑起身子，看着那个正趴在自己腿间的男人：强尼显然已经醒来一段时间了，但他似乎没有整理自己的打算，仍旧赤裸着全身，身上的吻痕还是清晰可见。柔软的短发看上去乱糟糟的，索尔伸手揉了揉强尼的脑袋，“不要乱点火……”

“但是‘点火’是我的强项。”强尼语气轻快，丝毫不觉得自己这话里面的挑逗有什么不对。好你个霹雳火，索尔摇摇头：虽然昨晚被干得筋疲力尽，但只过了一个晚上他又活蹦乱跳了起来。强尼想再来一遍，他撑起身子看着索尔，丝毫没有掩饰眼神里面的欲望。

索尔把他拉过来，和他接吻，一边揉弄着强尼结实的大腿，“……说吧，你想怎么做？”

“我想在上面。”强尼跨坐在索尔身上，说这话的时候还特意用同样硬起来的部位磨蹭索尔的阴茎，两人的身体都因此震颤了一下，“——在上面（Top）。”

索尔笑而不语，他咬着强尼的下巴，大手顺着对方黏乎乎的腿间一直往那个隐秘的地方探索。被干了一整夜的秘口仍然湿润柔软，索尔几乎没怎么用力，手指已经轻而易举地戳了进去。那儿又热又软，仍然湿湿的，只是稍微往那个熟悉的地儿用力按下去，强尼的腰就软了一半，“……你耍赖！”

“你确实在‘上面’……”索尔分开强尼跨坐在自己胯上的双腿，任由自己腿间硬得直挺挺的阴茎顶住那个秘口。他只是稍微分开强尼那两瓣臀肉，龟头顶住那儿、便感觉到一张一合的穴口正等待着吞进那根庞然巨物，“如你所愿。”

“……等、啊啊——！”

比起昨晚一开始的艰难，现在的进入简直顺畅得多：索尔的入侵几乎毫无障碍，甫一进入、那个温暖紧致的甬道已经包裹住了他。

几乎被整根烙铁捅穿的热度让强尼惊呼出声。他被索尔握住腰，先是抬起来、然后又重重地坐回去。天啊，这感觉太刺激了，强尼几乎要被撞出泪水来。每一次起身和下落都让他感受到后穴里的那根硬物是如何摩擦过自己体内的敏感处。已经习惯了承受另一个男人性器的身体很快就摸到了享受快感的窍门，强尼从一开始的不满到后面舒服得直哼哼、也不过是转眼间的事情。

“那儿……对，就是、那儿！”强尼主动抬起腰来，在那根硬物上动腰碾磨自己脆弱的肠道。他的身体烫烫的，连脑子都燃烧起来，“啊啊……索尔——再快点！”

索尔任由那个小混蛋在自己身上为所欲为。看起来强尼很喜欢自己的阴茎，他想，这让他有些哭笑不得。他伸手掐住强尼的腰，又顺着腿根摸到敏感的膝窝，最后还坏心眼地揪住强尼胸膛上被浅色毛发隐藏着的乳头，“轻点……我要被你坐坏了。”

强尼充耳不闻，他干脆用手往后撑住自己的身体、张开双腿、更卖力地用后穴吞吐着索尔的性器。强尼对这种舒服的身体交缠喜欢得不行，对于他来说，人生就是该享受，什么礼义廉耻的破玩意儿得排在后面。比起扭扭捏捏，他更乐于坦率地面对自己的欲望。

每一次抽出和没入都让索尔看得清清楚楚：他觉得自己要是再不夺回控制权的话说不定又要赶在强尼前面射了。于是索尔把强尼推按在床上、分开他的臀瓣便大力操干了起来。臀间相撞发出的拍打声几乎要盖过两人的粗喘，索尔一边挺腰，一边拉着强尼的手、让他触摸两人相衔的部分，“……来，摸摸看。”

“……嗯？”强尼被操得晕头转向的，后穴被摩擦的舒服感觉让他懒得思考别的事情。索尔的入侵既狠又恰到好处，快感一层一层地交叠起来，强尼迷迷糊糊地被牵引着摸到自己的股间：索尔粗大的阴茎正在那儿一进一出的，还带着粘滑的液体。

你那儿被我干开了，索尔在强尼耳边低语，这让强尼浑身战栗起来、夹得更紧。狂风暴雨般的欢好让快感席卷了两人的全身。索尔用指腹摩挲着强尼的唇角，强尼会意，他乖巧地张开嘴巴、含住索尔的指头。上下方被同时吸紧的感觉让索尔的律动更加强势起来，强尼张开嘴、却发不出声音，只能被撞出断断续续的呻吟，“索尔、呜——”

索尔还没怎么碰强尼的阴茎、他就忍不住射了。两人又折腾了好一阵子才平息下来。发泄过后的强尼整个人懒洋洋的躺在那儿、享受着索尔轻柔的爱抚。高潮过后的余韵让他感觉既舒服又疲乏，强尼迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，索尔躺在他的身边抱着他、像头大狮子一样在舔弄着强尼烫烫的脸，“累了？”

“感觉快被你干死了……”强尼笑着翻过身去搂着索尔的腰，双腿不自觉地缠上去，“但真的很舒服。”

被如此直白地表达床笫之欢的感受，索尔有些不自在，但被肯定的时候他又感到沾沾自喜。男人啊，这些毫无用途的虚荣心，索尔苦笑，他揉了揉强尼乱糟糟的头发，便起身抱着对方去浴室。

虽然不知道接下来应该要怎么办，索尔一边懒洋洋地泡澡、一边窝在浴缸里和强尼接吻，他想，顺其自然吧。然后他又在强尼挺翘的臀瓣上捏了一把。

……顺其自然吧。


	12. Chapter 12

索尔度过了堪称他记忆中最荒唐的一个周末。几乎整整两天，他们除了在强尼的公寓里面不停地厮混，两人什么也没干、哪儿也没去。他们从床上滚到沙发那儿，从餐桌上做到玄关，甚至浴室里的水痕也一直拖到客厅的地毯上。

自己一定是疯了，索尔摇头，不然怎么会做出这样的事情。

强尼家的冰箱里面几乎什么也没有：大半个紫甘蓝、一打啤酒和一大块冰冻黄油……哦，还有过期的牛奶。索尔在橱柜里翻到几盒速食意面，然后他饶有趣味地看着强尼单手把它们弄熟：这很有趣，应该说，非常有趣。

他们把紫甘蓝切成细丝，装在盛沙拉的玻璃碗里，还有最后一个番茄。强尼把全部的沙拉酱都倒进自己的盘子：如果索尔要舀一勺那么必须得听他的。索尔洋洋得意地把盘子夺过来。连吃个晚饭也没个正经，两个大男人在餐桌边上打闹，强尼生气地把芥末挤在索尔的盘子里、并发誓再也不让他射在里面。然后索尔把他捞过来、和他接吻，两人又在一片灼热的吐息中和好如初。

自己一定是疯了，强尼想。他咬着索尔的肩膀，双腿很自然地缠在对方的腰上：这种热度和自己燃烧起来的时候感觉一样，甚至更甚。他几乎无法呼吸。索尔的双手顺着着强尼结实的腹肌往下、在对方挺翘浑圆的双臀上流连，他把自己胡茬上的沙拉酱蹭到强尼胸前、然后仔细地舔掉。

他们还把送外卖的人给吓了一跳。那天半夜他们点了三个加大分量的披萨，还有一些汽水和薯条。垃圾食品，索尔一边皱眉看着外卖单，一边听着强尼用懒洋洋的声音给餐厅打电话。门铃响起来的时候他们正做到一半，于是那个送外卖的可怜家伙只看到一个气喘吁吁的男人（像一头猎食中的雄狮）猛地拉开门、接过盒子并且扔了几张钞票出来（他还没来得及找钱），便‘砰——’地把他关在了门外。

可怜的家伙。索尔懊恼自己不该这么做——但那也是他射了以后的事情。后来他们俩分享了那些已经冷掉的食物（强尼甚至懒得点火），在浴室里一边清理身体一边接吻，最后疲惫地倒在床上一同进入梦乡。

不会再有比这个周末更疯狂的时光了，索尔在意识远去之前想着。

……

“你打算什么时候回家？”

强尼侧躺在床上，听着苏的声音从手机里传来。他的眼皮正在打架：被索尔的体力折磨了一整晚，他现在只想缩在被窝里躺上一整天。索尔躺在床上、从后面搂着他，轻吻着他的肩膀。那个怀抱真温暖，他想。强尼含糊地回应了苏的问题，只想快点结束这场谈话。

“强尼，你已经不是小孩子了。”苏的声音有些疲惫，也许是怀孕害的，但也可能不是，“也许你现在并没有马上成家的打算，但是……我们是一家人，没有人比我们更关心你，知道吗。我希望你能够为自己的以后好好作打算，而不是整天不见踪影、到处鬼混。”

“我知道了。”强尼翻过身来，靠在索尔怀里，“我一直都在自己的公寓里，没有到处鬼混。”要说也是一直在这儿鬼混，强尼想，但是他不打算告诉苏这个。

“我猜你这两天没有好好吃晚餐。”得知强尼并没有乱跑，这让苏的声音听起来稍微放松了一点，“什么时候回来？给你做蒜烤鸡和牛肉炖汤。”

“明天。”强尼把头埋进索尔的胸膛，声音听起来有些含糊，“……我还想吃蓝莓麦芬。”

强尼有些恹恹地挂了电话。他贪恋索尔怀抱的温暖，但是他又想念家里香气四溢的烤鸡。为什么世界上总是没有两全其美的办法呢？强尼想了想，又翻过身去。

“你现在和家人同住？”索尔温热的胸膛贴着强尼的后背，那平稳的鼓动让强尼感到心安，“难怪你公寓里一塌糊涂。”抱歉，我无意偷听你们的对话，只是电话声音太响了，索尔补充道。

“……其实我正计划着搬出来。”强尼的声音闷在枕头里，“还有几个月、苏和里德的孩子就要出生了，我老呆在那儿也不太方便。”

“如果你能好好照顾自己，我想你姐姐也不会那么担心。”索尔吻了吻强尼的发旋，“有家人关心自己是一件很幸福的事情，你要好好珍惜。”

强尼又转过身来。和自己不一样，索尔现在孤身一人在这个星球上，形单影只的。强尼双手环住索尔结实的腰，有些愧疚，“抱歉……那次提起你弟弟的事情，我实在是太糟糕了。”

这不怪你。索尔摸了摸他的肩膀，两人又聊了一些过去的事情：关于中庭的，还有神域的。索尔口中的世界和自己看起来的有些不一样，但非常有趣。

强尼想起和法兰奇在一块的时候，对方看着自己的眼神里面有着爱怜，就像在看一个没长大的孩子那般。自负、鲁莽、不负责任，她曾经这样评价他，‘但我该死的喜欢你，喜欢你的坦率、自信、幽默，还有犹如永远浇不灭的火那般的热情’。

可是呢？她还是离开了他。如果让她知道自己现在和另一个男人窝在那张床上、分享床笫之欢，她一定会感到失望和不可理喻吧。自己还真是一点也没变呢，强尼苦笑。

“累了？”见强尼的回应逐渐慢下来，索尔开口问道。

强尼张了张口，试图说点什么：他想知道索尔是怎么看待自己的。但他在说出口之前又把话给吞回去了。他知道索尔一定会给他一点赞美的话，或许会掺夹着一些非常客观的评价，但无论如何，都不是他想要听到的。反正身体舒服就好了，强尼闭上眼睛、和索尔贴得更紧：至于别的，以后再说吧。

索尔见强尼看着就要睡着了，也收起了剩下的话。他把被子掖好、端详了强尼的睡脸好一会儿，然后闭上眼睛。他有一个疑问，但此刻还不是该提问的时候。

……现在，他们这样算什么关系呢？


	13. Chapter 13

“我们有多久没见了……两个月？三个月？”

“如果我没记错的话。”索尔把手里的咖啡杯慢慢放下，“上次见面不过是三周前的事情。”

简微微一笑，“如果你觉得‘话说了一半然后人影都没了’也算见面的话，那最后一次见面也确实是在那个晚宴上。说实话，索尔，你还是一点幽默感都没有。”

和简见面并不在索尔的计划内。自从和强尼进展到现在这种关系之后，索尔这段时间的心情一直都很不错。他照常工作（感谢沙维格博士帮他伪造了身份、让他可以隐匿在常人中过普通人的生活），晚上回到复仇者大楼，偶尔会因为强尼的一条讯息或者一通电话而拥有一个不寻常的夜晚：火辣，热情，充满惊喜。

心情很轻松，他想，他能够从上一段感情里面走出来了。

所以当他在大街上偶然遇见简的时候，对方邀请自己吃个晚餐，他也没有拒绝。

“你气色看起来挺不错的。”简说话的声音和以前一样，几乎没有改变，让索尔突然有点感叹，那个会在他面前露出羞涩笑容的女孩现在已经变成了更温柔、更成熟的人，“我本来还有点放心不下，现在看来是不用担心了。”

“托尼是个很大方的人，在我还没找到合适的公寓之前，他都让我留在那儿，我很感激他……”索尔稍微顿了顿，才重新开口，“……简，我现在反倒是担心你经常留在实验室、没有好好照顾自己——你知道，黛西和沙维格博士也是不能好好照顾自己的类型。”

简笑起来。那让她看起来充满亲和力、自信又大方，这也是过去索尔很喜欢的一点，“噢，他们那天还抱怨我放跑了地球上最珍贵的研究对象。”

“哈、他们还好吗？”

“很好。”简又恢复成一贯的温柔表情，“大家都很好。”

“……你呢？”

“我也很好。”简的表情看上去非常真诚，但能看出一点点怀念的影子（也许是自己自作多情，索尔想），“总算能够静下心来考虑一下未来的路要怎么走。”她提起最近的实验成果，还有和黛西的旅行。黛西那个冒失鬼，简说着说着就笑起来。

这种轻松的聊天氛围已经很久没有出现过在他们之间了。索尔正打算说点什么，突然响起手机传来信息的铃声。

——今晚有预约吗？

是强尼发来的。索尔挑了挑眉，他该怎么回呢？虽然他和强尼彼此都知道对方过去的事情，但他们对于这个话题也从未深入讨论过。索尔不打算在这些问题上有所隐瞒。

——在路上遇见简了，共进晚餐中。

“女朋友？”

索尔回完信息便放下了手机。闻言，他笑了笑，“……不是。”他没有说谎，强尼确实不是他的‘女朋友’。只是他们是什么关系呢？索尔现在也说不上来。

“别介意，我只是随口问问。”简拿吸管搅动杯子里的冰茶，“因为你的表情看上去很温柔。很温柔。可能你自己不会发现……我已经很久没有看过你那样的表情了。”

**

“你在干什么？”苏把玻璃碗放下，看着强尼拿叉子一直戳他面前盘子里的卷心菜。

强尼有些心不在焉地看着她。他把手机放下，过了一会儿又拿起来，“……只是在想事情。”

“强尼·斯托姆在想事情……嗯哼。”苏皱眉看着自己的弟弟，他一直让人那么不省心，“可以告诉我你在想什么事情吗？嗯？”

“……苏，我想问你。”强尼突然摆出一副很认真的表情，“你之前和里德分开过一次，然后你和维克多在一块了——噢，对，维克多是个混球，分开那是必然的——但你为什么会……重新选择了里德？你明明还有别的追求者不是吗？”

“你想问什么？问里德当年是如何用量子物理学和我讨论我们之间的感情问题、然后我搬走了？然后我该死地又重遇他了？”

“噢，不。你们怎么分开的和怎么在一起的我都清楚得很。”强尼摇了摇手，“我只是想知道……你为什么又选择重新和他在一起？对，就像你刚刚说的，他一直喜欢用量子物理学去解释问题，直到现在也一样。”

苏停顿了一下，“……好吧，有些人，你总是知道他就是对的人，即使你们分开了。其实当年并不只是里德一个人的问题，我也有：我太过于追求普通情侣应该有的生活，而忘记了里德就是里德——他喜欢用量子物理学和我解释问题，而我喜欢的人就是这样的他。”

重点是，我们爱着彼此。苏说话的声音柔和而缓慢，强尼看着她半隆起来的肚子：啊，我的姐姐将为人母。

“……那如果你们没有重逢，那岂不是错过了？”

“可能吧。可是命运又让我们在一块了。”苏看着强尼，“你问这个问题，是想起过去哪个女伴了吗？”

强尼摇了摇头，飞快地否定了这个答案。其实苏也心里有数：强尼过去最认真的那段感情、女主角已经结婚了。强尼停顿了一下，又开口，“……那些分手的情侣，旧情复燃的概率大吗？”

“如果他们彼此相爱，有时候短暂的分开、能让他们更冷静地思考彼此之间的问题是什么。”苏的声音非常轻柔，但听在强尼那儿却非常刺耳，“兜兜转转，相爱的人即使走了弯路，最后总会殊途同归。”

强尼突然间毫无胃口。他又含糊地和苏聊了一下，总算把晚饭吃完了。索尔和简见面，他们会说些什么呢？强尼很想知道，可是他又害怕索尔会高兴地告诉自己：他们复合了。噢，不。

草稿箱里的那条信息，他一直没有发出去。

**

和简从餐厅里面出来之后，索尔把对方送回了她的公寓。旧地重游并没有让他有些许怀念，更多的是压在心头上的沉重。

……他直到现在还是毫无长进。

虽然简在这个问题上并没有责怪索尔，也并没有觉得索尔有什么不对，但索尔知道：简仍然在等待一份真诚和平稳的感情。这是他所不能给的。

一个永远以事业为重的女科学家，一个不得不随时救人于危难的战士，他们过去根本没办法静下心来去维系一个家庭。他们的话题永远聊不到一块去，碰面的时间也少得可怜。相爱的激情掩盖了一切，当他们意识到这个问题的时候已经晚了。他无法给她一个安安稳稳的小窝，也没办法抛弃责任。

而更重要的问题是：现在，他对简的感情更倾向于一个老朋友，或者一个值得相信的倾听者。闭上眼睛，索尔满脑子都是那个灵动的身影：他的，强尼·斯托姆。那抹永远夺人眼球的火。

他想念他。

索尔低头看了看手机：强尼并没有再发信息过来。他点开对话框，想了想，敲下几个字。

—— 晚安 ：）

然后索尔关上手机。


	14. Chapter 14

“啊……”

索尔看着强尼扶着自己的阴茎、对准了慢慢往下坐。指尖扫过茎身上的青筋，龟头突破括约肌的紧箍长驱直入。性器被紧致温暖的肠壁挤压着，索尔仰躺在地上、任由霹雳火主导这一场性爱。

“等……轻、轻点！”等全部坐到底的时候，强尼猛地呼出一口气，“天啊……”

“我什么也没干。”索尔哭笑不得。他仔细扶住强尼的腰身，生怕对方一个用力把自己给弄坏了——强尼干得出来。

强尼和他的伙伴们刚结束了一场难度系数并不高的救援。大概是因为行动紧张的关系，激增的肾上腺素让强尼在任务结束了以后还觉得兴奋难耐：他想见索尔……他想要索尔。在回来的路上，强尼已经给索尔发了信息——他不需要报告地点，因为索尔总会知道他要去哪儿。于是他们刚一进门就干了起来，强尼甚至都没有脱光他的制服——他得经常在里面穿着这个，不然把外面的衣服烧破了他就得裸着回来了。

你这样真好看，索尔说。他看着强尼和那套紧身的制服作斗争——因为材质的关系总是难以脱下来，于是索尔用蛮力把后腰那儿给他撕开一道口子、只露出强尼浑圆挺翘的臀。

天啊，我火辣的宝贝儿。索尔咽了口唾沫。

强尼把手按在索尔结实的赤裸胸膛上、轻轻喘着气：他觉得自己被塞满了。尽管他俩已经在这儿滚了好多回床单和地板，但每一次被占有的感觉都让他舒服得头皮发麻。他试着动腰，后穴里那根粗硬的阴茎稍微退开了些，但马上又直杵杵地撑开那儿、进入到最深的地方。

“……舒服吗？”待他稍微适应了些，强尼慢慢撑起身子、然后又往下坐。这种缓慢的刺激让索尔心焦，他想用力操进去，但他又不愿意错过强尼的任何一个表情。索尔把手伸往两人连接的部分，他的手指摸着强尼被润滑液弄湿的会阴、往那隐秘穴口探去。

“你、别碰那儿……啊啊！”敏感的穴口让索尔按压着，强尼被刺激得一个哆嗦、把索尔也夹得低喘出声。

索尔托起强尼的臀瓣，把自己更用力地往上送：现在他的入侵已经毫无障碍。臀胯拍打的声音和肉体间的水声听得让人面红耳赤。每一回的进入都那么深那么火热，仿佛置身天堂，让彼此发出满足的叹息。

强尼舒服得连指尖都蜷缩了起来，他腰也软了、整个人伏在索尔的身上，任由那个男人在他体内刺戳着，“呜、啊——太深了！”他渴望着被索尔整个撑开、塞满后穴、再灌满自己……他想要来一场比过往更刺激的性爱。

索尔又快速抽插了好几下。他觉得不够……很舒服，但是还不够。他把阴茎猛地抽出来，将那个被伺候得正舒服的小混蛋压倒在地板上、对准那个一张一合的穴口，再狠狠地捅进去。

“——啊啊！”强尼的性器被这突如其来的插入刺激得跟着颤抖。他乖乖把双腿打开的幅度拉到最大，指腹几乎要陷进索尔大腿肌肉里。索尔被眼前的景象刺激得喉咙发紧，他能听见强尼刻意隐藏起来的哽咽，替代了往常很放得开的呻吟，这种并不常见的反应让他更加兴奋。

“我真想让你看看自己现在的样子。”索尔边说边胡乱吻着强尼的脸。他把对方的头发揉得乱糟糟的，一塌糊涂，“——真是太美了。”隔着那层还没被撕破的制服，索尔用力揉搓着强尼敏感的胸膛。无可否认，他迷恋这副身体、热爱这容颜，并且为眼前的男人深深着迷。强尼真是个奇迹，他想，他有能力把那个小混蛋操得下不来床。

只是想象着强尼走路的时候、精液会顺着他的腿根往下流，索尔就忍不住要到了。

“嗯哼……你喜欢这样的？”强尼从喉头发出满意的哼哼。干我，他说。用力操我。

瞧瞧，他的情人还穿着被自己撕扯得破破烂烂的英雄制服。有那么一个瞬间，索尔觉得自己的身份从异域之神堕落到了神秘反派：而他这个神秘反派正在操干一个超级英雄。这种身份转换的小刺激、让索尔突然明白了为什么那么多人喜欢角色扮演——他曾经对情趣制服的游戏嗤之以鼻，但显然现在他尝到了甜头。

看了强尼今晚不把自己榨干是不打算罢休了。“喜欢。”索尔加快了抽插的速度，那力度似乎可以把强尼撞出去，“……没有人比你更棒了。”我该有多么喜欢你。

——相信我。索尔倾身向前、咬住强尼性感的唇瓣、和他交换着呼吸的空气。

直到他俩都射出来之前，他们一直都没有停止接吻。

**

索尔盯着镜子前面的两支牙刷出神。

强尼还在睡，毫无疑问：那个小混蛋昨晚累坏了。索尔回头看了看还掩着门的卧室，然后又打开水龙头洗了把脸。

自从上次和简见面之后，自己和强尼也约了好几回了——虽然每次最后都会滚到床上。但那天晚上他和简共进晚餐的事情，强尼并没有问起，自己也没解释——这没什么好说的，主动提起反而有种欲盖弥彰的错觉。大家都是成年人了，索尔想，只是一顿晚饭而已。

他和简已经彻底划清界线，现在让索尔更在意的、是自己和强尼的关系。

如果说是炮友，那他们的关系又太过亲密了些；如果说是情侣，但他们也从没有给彼此的关系下定义。一对回家做爱像偷情一样的情侣？一对床上的甜言蜜语比普通对话还多的情侣？

……噢，不。

毫无疑问他们互相喜欢——索尔不会否认这个，他们也并非不坦诚的家伙——但是喜欢的程度又有多少呢？索尔看着眼前那双甜蜜的牙刷，叹了一口气。

他喜欢强尼。

如果自己对外宣布他们是一对儿，情况又会怎么样呢？索尔摇了摇头。这个太不现实了：这个社会还没有准备好迎接一对同性恋超级英雄。他并非不知道神奇四侠公司的一部分资金、来源于那些特别青睐强尼魅力的广告商，也并非不知道苏正在待产。这种冲击性的新闻带给别人的不会只有好事。索尔不打算给任何人制造麻烦。

如果保持现状也并非不可以。索尔不是那种非得要得到一个名分的人，无论他们的关系如何，他待强尼的态度和心情都是不变的。他喜欢强尼，很喜欢。他现在唯一能够做的，就是用语言和行动告诉强尼他的感受。他有耐心等待这段从肉体开始的关系慢慢步入正轨。

“嗯？”索尔正对着镜子出神，突然在背后出声的强尼把他吓了一跳。

“怎么今天那么早起来了？”强尼迷迷糊糊的表情让索尔心头一软。他走过去、用强而有力的臂弯圈住自己的情人，“不多睡一会儿？”

“……睡不着了。”强尼顺势把头埋在索尔的肩膀那儿，“醒来看见你不在。”

“我哪儿也不去。”索尔吻了吻强尼乱糟糟的头发，那儿带着淡淡的洗发精香味，“再回去睡一会儿？反正是周末。”

强尼点了点头。晨光从玻璃窗往室内钻，两人的影子被糊成一块留在地毯上。霹雳火沉默了一下，突然开口，“嗨，索尔……你喜欢我，对吗？”

索尔点了点头，“喜欢极了。”就像你喜欢我的大家伙一样喜欢你。

强尼笑了起来（他的头发还乱糟糟的），他拿手肘撞了撞索尔的胸膛，“去你的。”然后两人相视一笑。似乎有什么东西被撞开了，他觉得自己的心脏扑通扑通地跳动着。

“我也很喜欢你，索尔。”强尼恢复了认真的表情，“真的。”

两人又在盥洗室那儿温存了一下。强尼盯着那两支成双成对的牙刷，然后试探着开口道，“……索尔，你搬过来和我一块住好吗？”我们在一块吧，好吗。强尼圈紧了索尔的腰。

索尔愣了愣。他应该要说好的，他知道。但话到嘴边他又说不出口了——他该怎么和他的伙伴们解释呢？他该怎么和苏他们交代呢？他喜欢一个超级英雄、一个同性、一个大家都认识的可爱家伙。他喜欢强尼·斯托姆。他把强尼按倒在床上、狠狠占有了他。

噢，他该怎么面对接下来的所有质疑和拷问？你要承担起责任，索尔。你能够为你们这段关系挡下所有的责难和风言风语吗？你能够保护身后的人不受伤害吗？

“好……但是，再给我一点时间。”他说。


	15. Chapter 15

强尼百无聊赖地拿着遥控器，把电视频道一个个跳过去：肥皂剧？无聊。橄榄球比赛？没兴趣。新闻？没什么好看的……嗯？等一下。

“有时候我觉得，‘复仇者’这个名字比‘奇妙的四个人（Fantastic Four）’要好听多了。”本坐在强尼隔壁，在对方终于停止玩弄遥控器之后，他看着屏幕上出现的几个超级英雄感叹了起来，“不，其实我一直都这么觉得。”

“对啊。”强尼歪过头来看着他身边的那个大个子，他用燃起小火花的手指弹了弹对方胸前硬梆梆的石块，“我也觉得他们看起来比我们拉风多了——不过没关系，我们总有办法让别人看不见自己的脸。”

自己可以变成一团火，苏可以隐身，里德可以拉长身体的任何一部分……至于本，他可以把裤子脱掉之后趴在地上、变成路边的一推石块。

本转过来，装出一副要揍人的样子，“说实话，强尼，我特别纳闷：大家都说你的外表和美国队长很像——好吧，我看了也觉得有点像……就一点点，你们也是一样穿着蓝色紧身衣的超级英雄，但是——怎么就差那么远呢？”

你跟史蒂夫·罗杰斯差了个十万八千里，本说。

“话不能这么说。”强尼盯着屏幕上那个和自己容貌相似的传奇领导者。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，在这儿不可能有人没听说过他。有时候强尼也会思考一个问题：当索尔看着自己或者看着罗杰斯的时候，他会不会产生一瞬间的混淆呢？噢，自己的脸和他确实很相像。

“他没有我收入高、没有我异性缘好、没有我年轻、也没有我那么聪明……我还能自个儿在天上飞。”

即使撇开年龄不提，本也知道，强尼此话不假：神奇四侠公司的大部分收入都来自于广告商的青睐，如果没有强尼和苏，里德和自己根本无法合理平衡收支，只会重蹈往日手头拮据的覆辙。神奇四侠公司能有今天的成就，强尼起了很大的作用。如果提及异性缘……强尼和那个有名的钢铁侠有得一拼，而罗杰斯队长是个来自旧时代的保守绅士，自然在这点上和他无从比较。

至于聪明这一点，本持保留意见——虽然强尼有进入NASA（美国宇航局）的资质，但他并不认为罗杰斯队长的能力就一定比强尼要低。嘿，人家好歹是复仇者们承认的领导者好吗？

“能自己在天上飞有什么好得意的。”本摊开双手，摆出一副不屑的表情（强尼也经常这么干），“你试想一下，如果罗杰斯队长愿意给那些企业打广告，我估计他的报酬会在我们之上；如果你们同时在追求同一个女人，即使她暂时沦陷在你的花言巧语之下，也并不代表你能够笑到最后——好吧我知道自己说这个很没有说服力，我不太懂女人的心思——不过是我的话……如果是我的话，我肯定会选择罗杰斯队长。”毫无疑问是罗杰斯队长。似乎是为了证明这句话的真实性，本又重复了一遍。

强尼哈哈大笑起来，“噢，艾丽莎会伤心的。”

他们又互相损了对方一下。强尼看着屏幕上索尔和史蒂夫一同作战的身影，心里漾起一种莫名的感觉，他不知道怎么去形容那种感觉——就像是一团纠缠在一起的铁丝那样的情绪：扎人的铁丝卷成团儿，在地上滚动起来、哐当作响。那看起来就像自己和索尔站在一块似的……但是所有人也能一眼就看出来那个不是自己。然后，他开始想象自己和索尔站在一块的情景。

如果，有那么一天，自己和索尔站在一块的时候，旁人看起来会像是威风凛凛的雷神和英勇无比的美国队长吗？强尼不确定。他皱起眉头，捏了捏自己身上的肌肉——好吧，和罗杰斯队长比起来还是差远了。

“如果是我，我会和罗杰斯队长保持一个安全的距离。”本从沙发上站起来，摆出滑稽的防御姿势，“在被他的人格魅力打倒之前。”

强尼弹出一个没有威胁性的小火球，被本躲过去了，“所以你是在质疑我的魅力？”

本没有马上说话，他斜着眼看了看一脸不忿表情的强尼，咧开嘴角笑了笑。“你可以去找别人问问看。”石头人往门口走去，“你可以去问里德，他绝对会给你最公正的答案！”

“但罗杰斯队长绝对没有我火辣（hot）。”

“事实是：这世界上不会有人比你温度更高（hotter than you）。”本从远处嚷嚷道，“我的老天——因为你是霹雳火。”

**

强尼的公寓里黑乎乎一片，没有开灯。但他们不是约好了吗？索尔有些疑惑地用备用钥匙打开门，朝屋里试探着叫了一声，“……强尼？”

没有人回应他。但索尔很肯定他的情人就在这里——或者说，刚刚还在这里。或许强尼自己察觉不出来，但他身上那股属于霹雳火的味道索尔不可能会认错。但索尔踱步进去、在客厅里转了一圈，仍然没有人回应他。

“……”索尔皱了皱眉头。强尼有时候很喜欢玩一些莫名其妙的小把戏，这常常让他从哭笑不得（虽然到最后他总会乐在其中）。今天这个小混蛋又打算玩什么花样呢？索尔心中疑惑。

啪。

有些突然——但也在意料之中——灯开了。索尔转过头去，看见来人正站在他身后。

史蒂夫？不……不对。虽然对方身上穿着美国队长的制服，但那张脸上俏皮直率的表情并不属于他的好友。毫无疑问那是他爱捣蛋的情人。

“……强尼。”索尔无奈地叹了一口气。

这并不有趣，他想，这又是怎么一回事呢。


	16. Chapter 16

“……你这是在干什么？”索尔皱起眉头。他不太确定霹雳火这身打扮的用意为何，但他直觉并不是什么好玩的事情。

“你觉得怎么样？像不？”强尼原地转了个圈，朝索尔扬起嘴角，“我刚刚出去转了个圈，你是第一个认出我的。”只要我板起脸来大家都以为我是美国队长，强尼说。

索尔摇了摇头，“只要你开口说话，马上就会穿帮。”

“但她们看见‘美国队长’只会摆出难以置信的表情……嗯哼，比起看见我本人的时候要激动得多。”强尼揪了揪自己的额前的刘海。因为头发比之前长了些，这让他看起来更像史蒂夫·罗杰斯了，“偶尔变成自己以外的人也挺有趣的。”

“她们？”索尔的眉头越拧越深，“你去哪了。”自从和强尼在一块以后，索尔觉得自己的心眼变得越来越小。他并非不了解强尼的魅力——反之，他太了解了，他知道眼前的情人只是随便出去逛一圈也能夺去不少人的目光。她们？她们。这让他燃起不自觉的醋意。

“我只是去转了个圈。”似乎是察觉到索尔身上带来的压迫感，强尼在那么一瞬间突然有些怯了，但他马上又挺直了腰杆，“老地方……你知道我平时都去哪儿。”

“强尼，你不应该这样做。”索尔的语气带着不自觉的愠怒，“也许你觉得这样愚弄不知情的人、看别人的反应会很有趣，但一旦发生什么事情是你能够承担得起的吗？你穿的是美国队长的制服，不是你自己的。”

如果穿着队长制服的强尼被有心人盯上了怎么办？如果事情牵扯到别人怎么办？如果那些时刻盯着超级英雄一举一动的坏蛋刚好在进行什么行动……况且，他也不确定强尼这么干会不会给史蒂夫带来什么不必要的麻烦。

如果这个小混蛋能有一天安安分分、少让自己操心……

“我什么也没干！”兴许是受到了索尔情绪的影响，强尼觉得他们交谈的气氛并没有自己想象中那么好，“我只是去转了一个圈……况且事情也没有你想的那么严重，因为根本没发生任何事情。”我循规蹈矩得很，强尼说。

“……总之，答应我。”索尔轻轻叹了一口气，“不要再有下一次了，好吗？”

“我不明白你刚才在生什么气。”强尼语气有些生硬，“对，我觉得这件事情很有趣，所以我就这么干了。我没有做出任何诋毁或者抹黑队长的事情，为什么你要冲我发脾气？还是说你觉得我就是个吊儿郎当的家伙、半点也比不上罗杰斯队长——我配不上这套制服。”

“我并不是这个意思。”强尼显然误会了自己的本意，索尔斟酌了一下，开口道，“你就是你，史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，即使你们容貌相似，但你们并不是对方，也不会成为对方。我并不觉得你配不上这套制服，只是，它并不适合你。”

哪怕他曾经有过一刹那的恍然，但索尔做不到自欺：他们两人是截然不同的。他把强尼当成最宝贝的情人，把史蒂夫当成最信任的队友。索尔不可能会把这回事搞混，不然他就太混蛋了——无论对谁都一样。

他承认，在强尼面前，自己骨子里那点属于保护者的一面被完全激发了出来。史蒂夫不需要自己的保护，他很强大、是个令自己尊敬的领导者。但强尼不是。

“那只是对你而言。”那股不知来源的自尊心在作祟，强尼径自走到沙发边坐了下来，“对于那些不太熟悉我们的人来说，我们伪装成对方也只是很简单的事情。也许你可以给尼克·弗瑞提个建议：万一哪天罗杰斯队长不愿意出席一些麻烦的宴会，他可以找我代劳——酬劳好说。”

“我不会同意的。绝不。”索尔态度强硬。他是发了疯才会答应这样的事情：强尼压根就不知道那些场合后面牵扯到的权力和利益。政治博弈、党派利益……还有各种各样麻烦又危险的任务。表面风光的事情谁都有眼睛去看，但背后的事情远比他们想象中复杂。

让他同意把强尼丢进那些泥潭里，他根本不可能办得到。

昨天和本无意间开的玩笑渐渐发展成强尼心中的一根刺。强尼压根不关心别人怎么看待自己，他只希望得到索尔的答案。噢，他不会怀疑索尔喜欢自己——他能看得出来。但是偶尔他会觉得，索尔那些温柔的眼神是出于逗弄小动物的兴趣：就像他是一个有趣的、珍稀的小物件，或者小猫小狗，他不知道。

强尼想要成为索尔心中一个顶天立地的男子汉、一个得力的帮手、一个值得信任和交付性命的伙伴，而不是什么需要被保护在手心里的小玩意儿。他希望索尔能看见自己胸膛和手臂结实的肌肉，而不只是盯着自己挺翘的臀。

开什么玩笑呢，他可是超级英雄。他可是霹雳火。

“……算了，我们不谈这个。”强尼感觉到自己无聊的自尊心在索尔这里受到了打击——是的，他知道自己和史蒂夫·罗杰斯的差距，全世界都知道。但他希望索尔能够告诉他，不，你在我心里比史蒂夫还要厉害。显然，索尔不会在他面前说谎。强尼停顿良久，“你打算什么时候搬过来和我一块生活？”

“我觉得我已经搬过来了。”索尔语气放缓。他看着房间里布置的那些东西，“基本上我有一半的时间都是在这儿度过的。”

“那另外一半呢？”强尼说，“噢，说实话，我觉得你没必要再回去复仇者大楼了。”你已经有地方住了，还呆在史塔克那儿根本不合情理。

“我会搬出来的。不过在此之前，我要先和他们把话说清楚。”

“我不懂，为什么要搞得那么复杂？”强尼从沙发上站起来，“这是你的私事不是吗？你要去哪里、或者你要干什么……你只要简单几句、打一声招呼就够了。难道你还要对复仇者们交代你的一举一动？”

“强尼，你可以不要想得那么极端吗？”索尔捏了捏眉心。强尼是他的情人，索尔想要昭告天下，但首先他得先和复仇者们坦白，“只是在友人之间，我认为不该有所隐瞒——”

“那我们一天晚上干多少次、换了几个姿势你要不要跟他们一一交代？”

强尼感觉到有一股无名火在心中翻涌。去他的深思熟虑！强尼·斯托姆从来率性而为，他不吃这一套。

“……”索尔索性闭嘴，他知道再讨论下去只会火上浇油，“……那等你冷静下来我们再说吧，好吗？”

人的逆反心理在这一刻占了上风。索尔越是让他冷静，越让强尼气的不打一处来。他整个人燃起来、几乎要烧光自己身上那身不合时宜的队长制服。

强尼推开窗户、从那儿飞出去，一边朝索尔嚷道，“——可我现在气疯了（on fire）！”


	17. Chapter 17

索尔把手机往桌面上一扔：该死的，强尼又掐了他的电话。自从那天晚上过后，他试图联络上强尼，但对方不是不接电话就是关机，现在干脆把电话给掐掉了。索尔在公寓里等了两天，但是强尼一直没有回去。他拐着弯打听到霹雳火现在呆在苏那儿，索尔稍微松了一口气——比起出去鬼混这要让他放心得多。

要是让他知道那个小混蛋在外面花天酒地、他非把强尼的屁股艹肿不可。

“你是吃了火药还是炸药？”托尼看着索尔一脸怒气冲冲的样子，“还是说你的小火炬把你给点着了？”托尼·唯恐天下不乱·史塔克还惦记着强尼给索尔送礼物这回事：这够他笑上一整年的了。他非常乐意看一向严肃的雷神被霹雳火捉弄得哭笑不得的样子。

“你说对了：我现在就想揍他的屁股。”索尔斜睥对方，大方地承认了，“——或者把他干到下不来床。”

钢铁侠愣了两秒，发出难以置信的夸张笑声。托尼又转过头去看着旁边的美国队长，“嗨，老冰棍，你听听——外星人居然在说冷笑话！好吧，挺有趣的，我居然被他的话逗笑了。”

面对托尼肆无忌惮的笑声，美国队长摇了摇头。他朝索尔问道，“有什么我们可以帮忙的吗？”

“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”索尔语气和缓了些，“只是和情人闹了点别扭。”

“噢，难怪你最近都不怎么待在复仇者大楼。”托尼收起笑声，“你和简复合了吗？”恭喜你，托尼说。

“不是和简。”索尔皱起眉头看着托尼，停顿了一下，“我和简现在只是朋友关系。为什么你会认为我在说的是她？”你搞错了，他说。“这跟别人没有任何关系。”索尔摆出疑惑的表情，“刚刚我们明明一直在说的都是强尼。”

“……等、等一下。”托尼和史蒂夫对视一秒，又转过头来，“我以为你在开玩笑……强尼·斯托姆？你们是认真的？”

“我从不拿感情开玩笑。”

“抱歉，我以为你们只是一夜风流的关系。”托尼说，“我从不怀疑你对感情的态度，只是——霹雳火安安分分地和你在一块这件事情让我感到惊讶。”我没有别的意思，托尼补充道。他自然不会承认过去撮合他俩在一块的事情只是出于好玩，“你要知道，他还很年轻，也很有异性缘。”他的选择还很多。

索尔感到一瞬间的恼火，但是他很好地控制住了。强尼是个花花公子，没错，但他讨人喜欢极了，大家不该因为他过去的风流帐就否定他对感情的认真。但更让他恼火的是——他知道托尼说的是对的。索尔又开口道，“就像你跟波茨小姐一样。”

钢铁侠乖乖闭了嘴。史蒂夫说，“你们争执过后有好好沟通过吗？”史蒂夫式讲座又来了：世界上没有解不开的结。

“他不接我的电话。”索尔说，声音低沉，“而我们现在的关系……我不想贸然公开，给大家带来不必要的麻烦。”他也没办法直接跑到苏那里去——要是让一个怀孕中的女英雄受惊过度、这个责任他可承担不起。

“你已经公开了。”托尼点点头，“至少我跟史蒂夫都知道了。”而很快别的复仇者都会知道。

或许你可以试着给霹雳火发个信息说点什么，史蒂夫说。美国队长和钢铁侠给了他一点建议，但索尔非常清楚：要怎么做、或者结果会变成怎样，都取决于他自己。

“恕我冒昧。”托尼思考了一下，“我知道你对这段感情很认真。但是，你怎么知道对方真正的想法呢？如果霹雳火和你想的不一样……我只是假设，毕竟他还很年轻，不一定会跟你定下来。噢，我不是对你们这段感情有什么意见或者喜欢指手画脚……只是，你想的事情跟他想的，真的是一样的吗？”理性讨论，钢铁侠补充道。

索尔皱起眉头，“你的意思是他对我只是一时兴趣？我并不这么认为。”

“你误会我的意思了。毫无疑问你们互相喜欢……我想要表达的是——你们对于一段稳定感情的理解真的是一样的吗？”钢铁侠抛出他的疑问，“强尼和简不是一样的人，你不能用一样的态度去对待。他们所向往的生活大概也不会是一样的。”

索尔沉吟不语。因为上一段感情失败的关系，他对于和强尼的这段关系看得很重——过去他缺乏对维持一段感情的责任感和意识，也从未考虑过以后的事情。但现在不一样了，他必须要承担起责任：他开始为以后的生活作打算。

但话是这样说，一切也按部就班地进行着，索尔愈发不懂了——到底是哪里出了问题？

“我并不完全认同托尼的观点。”一直没有表态的史蒂夫开口，“无论是谁，只要是真心相爱，没有什么误会解不开的——福斯特小姐喜欢索尔的部分，斯托姆先生也会喜欢。但是托尼也提到了一个问题：你们对于未来的规划真的有好好沟通过吗？”

索尔愣了愣。他学着改变，但他好像把事情想得太简单了。他只是想着要给强尼最好的，但是强尼想要什么呢？

“那……我现在该怎么办？”索尔感到了沮丧，在旁人看起来就像大型犬垂下了他的耳朵。爱一个人有什么错呢？他用心去呵护自己喜欢的人、慢慢学会什么叫责任感。但是他总是在感情上面栽跟头，“他现在根本不给我机会去沟通。”

“——那想个办法让他来找你怎么样？”托尼说。


	18. Chapter 18

强尼接到那条信息的时候，他还在熟悉的酒吧里扔着飞镖。

‘离家出走’一个多礼拜，强尼先是在里德和苏那儿待了几个晚上（后来他实在受不了他俩的甜蜜相处模式，只有晚上才会回去睡一觉），然后又去骚扰了一下本和艾丽莎（还因为弄坏了本家里的微波炉而被本训斥了一顿）。

“——滚回你乱糟糟的小公寓去！”本在强尼闯完祸准备溜走的时候对着他的背影咆哮道。

总之，他不想回去——无论是哪里，都让他有种无所适从的感觉。而这个时候，适量的酒精就是最完美的选择，小酌几杯然后回去睡觉。

强尼手里拿着酒杯，一边假装听隔壁的性感辣妹说话：对方穿了一件相当暴露的吊带背心，只消一俯身就能看见丰满的双峰从衣服里呼之欲出。噢，火辣。强尼又多瞄了几眼。换作是过去……好吧，好汉不提当年勇，强尼仰头喝了一杯，把目光挪往对面桌的人那儿去。

“嗨，小火炬。”被强尼灼热的目光盯了好一阵子，对面桌的陌生男人走过来，邀请他和他们桌的人一块玩飞镖，“今晚没有看上的伴儿？”

强尼笑笑，“什么伴儿？玩飞镖的伴儿？现在有了。”强尼不会承认他盯着对方看是因为对方的背影看上去有那么一点点像索尔……不，不像。他马上又推翻了自己脑子里的念头：那腰、那胯、那臀，都差得远了。不过他天生热爱广交好友，即使对方和索尔差得远了也不影响他的友善。强尼装作不经意地瞄了瞄对方牛仔裤里隐藏起来的那个部位——唔，比起索尔还是差得远了。

他尽量不让索尔的存在过多影响这些天来的心情。他知道自己有那么一点点无理取闹（一点点，不会再多了，他想），尽管如此他还是不想接索尔的电话：一旦看见索尔的脸、或者听见对方的声音，他又会想要朝索尔撒娇了。嘿，强尼，说好的顶天立地的男子汉呢？说好的独当一面的英雄呢？他狠狠嘲笑了自己一把。

“电话响了，不接？”男人朝强尼挑了挑眉毛。

强尼摇了摇头，把飞镖扎在盘子的一侧。女朋友的？他们打趣道。强尼没有回答。

实际上嘴里说着不想去在意，强尼还是偷偷回过自己的公寓一趟：他瞅准了索尔出门的空隙，回去转了一圈。现在索尔已经完全搬出了复仇者大楼，这让强尼的感觉有些微妙——就像一直期待开花的瞬间却错过了。索尔一直在试图联络他，但……

电话响了一阵子就停了。强尼瞥了手机两眼，又叫了一打啤酒。可能是因为心不在焉的关系，到了后面，强尼的飞镖完全失去了准心（他觉得是因为自己喝得太多）。他盯着手机的屏幕一闪一闪的，知道信箱里挤满了索尔发过来的玩意儿。但他还是拿了起来。

——我明白了。

索尔这样写到。

**

索尔从浴室里出来的时候差点被客厅里的人影吓了一跳。被掩盖在沐浴乳香味下的淡淡火硝味让他马上意识到黑暗中的人是谁……噢，还有酒味。

“……强尼？”索尔拿起手里的毛巾擦了擦半湿的头发。

强尼像个雕像那样杵在原地，定定地看着索尔。他的眼睛里有些雾气，大概是被醉意醺出来的，就这样板着脸站在那儿、一动不动。生怕再次把对方给气跑了，索尔慢慢走过去。只是他还没来得及说话，强尼就开口道，“要走了？”

走？谁走？走去哪里？索尔摆出疑惑的表情，“……什么？”

“这是我的屋子。”强尼又说，“里面的东西都是我的。”

“……”闻言，索尔一头雾水。这喝多了的小家伙是打算要赶我走了？总之，什么都先答应下来，他想，“……嗯。”

“桌子，我的。”强尼指着客厅里的东西，逐个逐个数过去，“冰箱，我的。沙发，我的。遥控器，我的……”整个客厅的东西都被他逐一点了遍，连贴在冰箱门上面的小磁块都没放过：之前贴上去的便签索尔也舍不得撕下来。最后强尼把指尖对着站在自己面前的索尔，“……你，我的。”

“你的。”索尔说。

强尼走过去。虽然喝多了，但他的步子很稳、并没有踉踉跄跄。他隔着围在索尔腰上的浴巾、一手握住藏在下面的那一大团，“我的。”他又捏了捏，重复了一遍：我的。

索尔哭笑不得。我的好强尼，他想，总是有办法让他手足无措。这算是挑逗吗？还是生气？但这可爱又莫名其妙的小动作让人更想捧腹大笑。索尔试探着伸手环住对方，把醉醺醺的强尼搂进怀里，“你的。”

强尼干脆解了索尔的浴巾：好了，现在他是赤裸裸的了。霹雳火推攘着自己强壮的情人、让他往卧室的方向退去。现在就要做吗？索尔觉得有些茫然。他的背脊一沾床垫，强尼已经迫不及待地趴了上来：被他握在手里的那根阴茎已经被稍微硬了些，强尼捋了几下，张口就把它含了下去。

“——唔！”根部被灵活的舌头舔弄着，索尔试着把脑子里想要说的话抛开、享受久违的刺激。强尼的口腔里既湿又热，被包裹起来的感觉妙不可言。强尼跪在床垫上，努力把索尔胯下的硬热吞进去。

“……还是、你的最大。”强尼握住根部，含糊地嘟囔了句。他说完又俯下身去。

什么？索尔几乎以为自己听错了。天，这家伙到底是拿谁来和自己比较。只是想到这个，索尔就觉得怒火中烧，“什么意思？”他轻轻揪住强尼脑后的头发，打算问个清楚。

强尼发出不情愿的呜咽：索尔的阴茎还塞在他的嘴里，这么一动作，几乎要顶到喉咙里面去了。舌根被猛地压住，那股恶心感让强尼发出痛苦的干呕声。索尔还没来得及反应过来，强尼便觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海——他马上站起来，跑到浴室外面，打开洗衣机顶上的盖子就狂吐起来。

“——等下！”索尔来不及阻止，可怜的家用电器已经遭了殃——强尼明显是喝多了，连洗衣机和洗手池都开始混淆了起来。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，这边一团糟，那边强尼的手机也一直响个不停。索尔光着身子、觉得这一刻的自己就像一个傻瓜。幽默小电影！如果他是观众估计能笑得滚到地上。洗衣机那边已经无法挽回了，索尔大步流星地走过去、拿起强尼的手机：是苏的来电。

他犹豫了一下，还是接了起来。

“……你好。”


	19. Chapter 19

强尼睁开眼睛的时候，只觉得头痛欲裂：宿醉，果然昨晚喝太多了。虽然背后有着熟悉香味的、软绵绵的床垫，但是当他试着往左边看的时候，却被一直默不作声的索尔吓了一跳。

“……”吓我一跳，强尼在原地动了动。虽然还是头疼得紧，但现在酒已经醒了大半。他调整了一下躺着的姿势，“……你吓死我了。”

索尔坐在旁边的一张椅子上，看着床上醒来的人。他一身简单的便服，稍长的头发在脑后扎起、还戴了一副眼镜（平常索尔外出工作的时候就是这样的，不过强尼在家几乎看不见这身打扮，有点新鲜）。见强尼醒来，索尔并没有马上开口——他还是维持坐在隔壁的姿势，双手交叉放在胸前。看起来是要审问谁，强尼觉得。

“醒了？”索尔把眼镜摘了下来。这不是废话吗，强尼想。他翻了个白眼。

虽然昨天喝多了，但强尼并不是那种喝多了就什么也想不起来的人——他还记得索尔那条让他堵心得差点摔杯子的信息。我明白了？明白什么。强尼拉不下脸打回去问个清楚，但是心里头又一直揣着揣着、和别人喝酒也不能痛快。那一打害他宿醉的啤酒就是索尔的错。嚯！他还没气消呢。

见强尼不作声，索尔继续说，“既然醒了，我们就好好算一算账。”

什么？强尼还没反应过来，索尔已经一把抓住他的手臂、把强尼和柔软的床垫分开。高大魁梧的雷神一屁股坐凹了床垫，一个用力、把那个还没弄清楚状况的霹雳火整个人打横摁在自己的大腿上。

强尼只觉得一阵天旋地转，已经脸朝下直直撞在床垫那儿：他的屁股高高撅起，从没穿好的内裤里露出大半截白花花的臀肉，在空气中一阵凉飕飕的。

“放！开！我！”强尼心里一慌。他完全不知道索尔想要干什么，但即使背对着对方他也能感觉到索尔这回是真的生气了。这个姿势对他很不利，但他现在手软脚软的，想反抗也使不上力。

我手头上的账单可长了，索尔哼哼道。他抓紧强尼乱动的手和腿，力度刚好，轻而易举地制服了眼前不停反抗的家伙，“——首先，你得对三个人道歉。”

“什么？”

“第一个，洗衣机先生。”索尔突然用掌心打了一下强尼的屁股。那一下又快又狠又准，虽然不是特别地疼，但也发出了清脆的‘啪’的一声，“你昨晚先是吐了人家一身，然后又不管不顾地按了加水按钮，最后还踢了人家几脚。”索尔想起这回事就哭笑不得。强尼估计是错把洗衣机误会成洗手池、或者是抽水马桶了，索尔后来为了刷干净那儿和浴室几乎整晚都没睡——哦，对，当时他还帮已经昏昏欲睡的强尼洗了个澡。可怜的洗衣机，索尔想，如果洗衣机能动估计已经把强尼揍了一顿。

“你神经病吗？”为了个洗衣机自己居然挨了一巴掌，强尼心里觉得窝火，“哦，接下来还有什么？电冰箱小姐、还是碗橱太太？”

“第二个，斯托姆小姐……不，也许现在该称呼她为理查斯夫人。”索尔不管强尼话里的嘲讽，又‘啪’的一下打了强尼的屁股，“她简直为你操碎了心。哦，对了，她还告诉我，你这段时间几乎每天都夜不归宿，而你换下来、扔在沙发上的衣服，上面尽是女人的香水味和口红印。”等我们算完这一笔，那一笔可以慢慢算，索尔说。

索尔虽然表现得很生气，但他的声音却听不出喜怒，这让强尼觉得心慌，“……我只是在酒吧里喝几杯而已。向天发誓，我可什么也没干……哎！疼！”

“第三个，我。”啪。索尔下手干脆利落，强尼觉得自己的屁股火辣辣地疼，“——别问为什么。”

“为什么！”

“好问题。”索尔似乎就在等他说这一句话，强尼突然觉得自己进套了，“在我回答之前，你先回答我一个问题——我做错什么了？”

正好。强尼一肚子火，他正准备破口大骂、发泄一顿，但话到嘴边却突然语塞。索尔做错什么了？

……咦？

“是不是我三心二意？是不是我始乱终弃？”索尔每说一句话，手掌就往强尼屁股上‘啪’地一下，“是不是我夜不归宿、只顾和美女卿卿我我？还是我一个星期没有接你的电话？”

还是我没别人大？索尔气狠狠地说。

索尔越是这样说，强尼就觉得越不是滋味——自己好像也挺糟糕的，听上去。是不是索尔没有用谎言让自己沾沾自喜？还是索尔没有违背为人原则只为了配合自己？还是……索尔明明没有做错什么大事，只是自己迟迟不肯走下对方为自己准备的台阶？哦，不。强尼回想起他俩吵架的原因，“——你不该把我当小孩子看待！”

“所以你穿上史蒂夫的制服只为了证明自己是一个成熟的大人？”索尔不解，“我觉得霹雳火是一个很棒的超级英雄，但每个人都是独立的个体，你不需要把自己和美国队长相提并论。”

“那我换上队长的制服你为什么看上去一副受不了的表情？”

“我喜欢的人是强尼·斯托姆。”索尔说，“如果你穿上那身衣服来和我开玩笑，我该用什么样的心情去亲吻、拥抱我的情人呢？还是我该和你保持距离？”

行行好，索尔说，为了保证复仇者们的任务能够顺利完成你最好还是把那套制服收起来。

“……噢。”强尼的态度也慢慢软化了下来。屁股火辣辣地疼——索尔似乎已经揍爽了，只是强尼红通通的臀瓣仍然在空气中晾着，“好吧，我原谅你了。”嘿，还嘴硬，索尔勾起嘴角。

被一通教训之后，强尼已经把自己生气的原因给忘得七七八八了。管他呢。霹雳火有些恹恹地趴在索尔的腿上，像一只垂下耳朵的小狗狗。

先是一顿酣畅淋漓的争执，然后来一场干柴烈火般的性爱。钢铁侠说，先把话都撂下了，温存之后解释起来也容易得多。但眼前这个场面太过于滑稽，和当初托尼教的不太一样，索尔想。

……不管了，先照办再说。

“说完了？”索尔顺势把强尼翻过身来，往床上一扔，在对方诧异的目光中脱掉上衣，“我要操你。”


	20. Chapter 20

强尼被他的情人用蛮力摁趴在床上——他的下腹前垫了一个枕头、挺翘的臀部高高撅起。索尔一下一下地干他，动作凶猛有力，几乎要把他撞进床垫里。每次索尔的胯部撞到他的后臀时、强尼都会感觉到一阵火辣辣的疼：简直像是被涂上了一层辣椒水那么呛。

“啊……啊……”索尔干得他既舒服又难受，挤出穴口的润滑液让身体相贴的时候一片黏糊糊的，“轻、轻点……疼、啊……”和往日温柔的动作相去甚远，这种不合时宜的快感让强尼想哭。索尔平日温柔得很，偶尔强尼也会希望他更蛮横一点、更用力地干自己……但不是现在、在他屁股那么疼的时候。

索尔选择忽视他的求饶，反而带点惩罚性地掐住强尼先前被揍得红通通的臀肉，“不行。”强尼的臀瓣烫烫的，火灼般的手感让索尔更用力地连掐带揉。

强尼被弄得一阵乱叫：那儿先前被打得又痒又疼，索尔这么一掐，他整个后腰一阵酥麻。他扭过头去看索尔，男人性感的金发因为动作垂落下来、汗水顺着发丝滴落到强尼的背脊上。体液就这么混合、融化，那股充满性感味道的焦灼感让甬道一阵收缩，强尼咬住床单、边承受着索尔不加节制的操弄。

你这副样子哪像是疼出来的，索尔说。男人粗大的阴茎又顺势往里顶了顶，他在对方发出呜咽的时候用大腿夹紧霹雳火的双腿——被撑开的秘口紧紧咬住男人的性器，两人同时发出满足又饱含欲望的叹息。“够大吗？”索尔俯身咬住强尼的耳骨，“能不能满足你？”

强尼点头如捣蒜，“……呜、好大……太大了……”

“哦。”索尔的鼻息拂过强尼的耳背，那阵刺激感令霹雳火全身战栗起来，“那你还去找别人？”索尔狠狠地顶进去，甬道里被阴茎摩擦过的地方像是要烧起火来：强尼觉得需要芦荟的不是索尔、而是自己。索尔捅得他晕乎乎的，泪水憋在眼眶里让他视线一片模糊。

“我没、有找……别人、啊……”

索尔哼了一声。他大概明白强尼不会干这样的事情，但在酒吧里总是少不了毛手毛脚或者……被别人毛手毛脚。只是让他想象一下那个场面、他就恨不得操死身下这个小骚货。

那双宽厚的手掌在他身上又揉又掐，强尼被弄得一团糟。感觉全身的血液都涌到下半身，汗水和体液带着霹雳火特有的温度，已经把下腹垫着的枕头弄得湿哒哒的。索尔每次用力干他、顶他、插入他，强尼都产生一种两人本来就是一体的错觉。去他妈的禁欲一星期！他想，他应该把时间浪费在和索尔缠绵上，而不是去酒吧搭理那些不入流的家伙。

他歪过头去看身后那个狠狠挺腰的男人：索尔手臂的肌肉绷得紧紧的，那双强而有力的手握住自己的腰，似乎一用力就可以把自己捏死一样轻而易举。强尼试着把腿再分开些，然后索尔的阴茎更加得寸进尺地捅进去、撞得他连呻吟也变得破碎起来。那顿毫无章法的狠戳让他爽得快要飞上天去。

见强尼伸手去摸自己硬得发疼的老二，索尔扭住强尼的手，“不许碰。”强尼被戳得又爽又急，明明只要加点刺激就可以射出来了，现在却不得不等索尔把他钉在床上、狠狠摩擦他的前列腺。狰狞的硬物在强尼红得像个桃儿的臀间进进出出，这幅画面简直要折磨死索尔了。

“呜……快点！再、快点……”强尼抬起腰迎合索尔的每一次抽插。被索尔的动作带着、性器在枕头上磨蹭了好阵子之后强尼忍不住先射了出来。高潮时紧紧收缩的穴口箍紧了索尔，那头大狮子伏在强尼的背后、由上至下直直干他。射过之后他整个身子简直软成一坨奶油，强尼趴在下面，他整个被塞得满满的，索尔还没射出来、甬道里那些淫荡的液体已经顺着会阴的弧度往外渗出。

他快要受不住了……强尼转过头来想要索吻，快要到达顶点的雷神却张嘴咬住他的肩膀。像被一头野兽操的感觉让强尼一阵羞耻——他的情人真是操蛋的性感。公牛，雄狮，蛮横的野兽。当索尔一边咬住他的后背、一边射进去的时候，强尼几乎已经虚脱了。余韵过去之后，索尔久久也没有抽出来，他整个身体压在强尼身上，直到那个小混蛋迷迷糊糊地睡过去以后、他才叹了口气、翻过身来抱住对方。

操蛋的，索尔捋了捋自己汗湿的头发：托尼没告诉他做完之后应该要说什么。

**

强尼再次醒来的时候索尔正在和谁说话。虽然声量不大，但强尼还是醒了——这不是只有他俩的公寓么？索尔在和谁说话？霹雳火睁开眼睛，索尔仰躺在他身边、一只手圈住他，另一边正在接电话。

“嗯，我会的。”索尔的声音非常温柔，低沉有力，强尼已经好久（其实也就那么十来天）没有听过这个声音了。他往索尔那儿挪过去一点，把头靠在索尔的肩膀上。索尔又搂紧了些，“我会好好跟他说清楚的。”

说清楚什么……强尼心下一阵慌乱。但是索尔的手臂紧紧圈住他，那又让他放心了些。索尔又含糊地应了几句，然后挂了电话。强尼爬过去趴在索尔身上，“和谁说话呢——”

“你猜？”索尔扬起嘴角。似乎心情不错的样子，他拍了怕强尼的翘臀，然后霹雳火发出‘嘶——’地痛叫。强尼一口咬住索尔的下巴：睡了一觉，两人似乎都把之前吵架那回事忘得一干二净了。虽然原本也不是什么大事，反正谁也不愿意破坏这一刻的缠绵缱绻。

“对了。”强尼突然想起什么，“……你先前说我姐给我打过电话？你接了吗？”

索尔点点头，“嗯，刚刚那通电话也是她打来的。”

强尼一个激灵，“——她说什么了？”

“怎么那么紧张？”索尔捏了捏强尼的腰，“你干什么坏事不让她说了，嗯？”也没说什么，我只是跟她打了声招呼你在自己公寓里，索尔说。

“……她没好奇你为啥跟我在一块吗。”

“她问了。”索尔停顿了一下，“我只是如实回答而已。”

强尼哈哈大笑，“你和她说我们滚在一块了吗？”她绝对不会相信的，强尼笑道。

“没有。”索尔摇摇头，“我想她大概不会想知道自己弟弟在床上浪叫的事情。”

“……”强尼又咬了一下索尔的下巴，“——能别挤兑我吗。”两人又在床上闹了好一阵子，强尼才气喘吁吁地说，“不过我还是得找个机会跟她说一下这个事情，我们这样遮遮掩掩也不是办法。”

索尔一头雾水，“为什么还要遮遮掩掩？她已经知道了。”我不是已经如实和她说过了吗？索尔说。

“……”强尼差点被自己噎到。完了，他想。

他可完全没有心理准备啊！


	21. Chapter 21

“所以……认真的，强尼？”里德的表情似笑非笑，“索尔·奥丁森？”真让人吓一跳，他说。

“得了吧你。”强尼把沙发上的抱枕扔过去，被里德轻松避开了，“——我想和苏聊一聊。”

“她在房间里……记住，别太刺激孕妇。”里德临走前拍了拍他的肩膀。

强尼惴惴不安地进去了。这事儿公开得没有一点心理准备，强尼压根不知道自己应该要和苏说些什么。嘿，我们是认真的。嘿，我们很好……该这么说吗？当初她决定和里德复合的时候、和自己说了啥来着？强尼挠挠后脑勺。索尔原本打算和他一块来的，被自己拒绝了。“你们姐弟真难让人介入。”索尔叹气。

“……一条超过两百磅的消息。”强尼刚进来，苏就开口道，“就这么毫无准备地砸在我头上。”

她正坐在窗边，玻璃窗外的阳光洒在她的侧脸上，那头金发看起来闪闪发亮。强尼已经很久没有这样仔细端详自己的姐姐了，即使因为怀孕发胖也没有影响她的魅力。强尼走过去，轻轻坐在她的身边。实话说，他确实有点忐忑——他们该怎么去讨论这个话题呢？

沉默了几秒，强尼才不好意思地挠了挠自己后脑勺，“好吧，你知道……事情就是这样，嗯。”似乎怕苏没有听清楚自己的话，他又重复了一遍。

“怎样？”

“就，我和索尔在一块了。”强尼比划着，“嗯，大概就是这样。”

“……”苏张了张口，欲言又止。她又想了想才开口道，“……你们是怎么勾、唔……认识的？”

强尼回想起来他们第一次见面、第一次搭话……还有第一次荒唐的亲密接触——那个漏风的玻璃窗够他笑上索尔整整一年。那些尴尬的细节想起来现在却甜蜜无比，每一个故事的开始你都不会知道后续发展会怎么样。索尔是一个很棒很棒的人，更是自己意料之外的完美男友——至少强尼这么觉得。

强尼很想把自己心底的声音分享给他的姐姐知道，但……他又不想这样做：索尔很完美。他棒极了。强尼突然不愿意把那份美好分给别人。恋爱总是让人变得反复无常。

“一些小误会。”强尼耸耸肩。他最终还是不打算把那些过程说出来，“你知道，通常都是这么开始的。”

真是个令人一点也不意外的答案，她说。苏看着自己的弟弟，“……我希望这一次你是认真的。但是，我又希望……这不是认真的。”索尔和你都是男人，苏轻声道，“我衷心希望你能得到幸福，所以……”

“我会得到幸福的。”强尼靠过去，和自己的姐姐拉近距离，“——我现在就很幸福，真的。”

“我倒不担心索尔会是个吊儿郎当的家伙。”苏把强尼拉过来，姐弟俩紧紧靠在一块儿，“但你们面前的是一条很艰难的路——别人也许不会理解你们、不会认同和祝福你们。你们有考虑过这个问题吗？”

“‘别人’并不是那么重要，不是吗？”强尼笑道，“我很感谢你们轻易地接纳了我们。来自自己重要的人的包容和理解才是最重要的。”这么感性的话题让他感觉到有些不习惯，但他并非不明白这些道理。强尼知道，自己在这些年里也改变了不少。

而索尔……他真真正正地让自己变成了更好的人。

“好吧，这得感谢索尔的功劳。”苏拍了拍他的脑袋，她不打算告诉强尼那通电话的具体内容——正如强尼不打算告诉自己他俩之间的事情一样。人总是需要秘密，因为这让生活充满未知数和刺激，“他是个好男人，我得承认。”

“这话我会告诉里德……嘿！别打我的头——”

姐弟俩又闹了一阵子。这种轻松的氛围让两人感觉回到了小时候——那时候他们还不是超级英雄，只是一个爱操心弟弟的姐姐和一个顽皮的捣蛋鬼。那时候她和里德还未相遇，而强尼也不知道自己会爱上一个来自异域的神。

时光过得真快呢，她想。谁也不知道以后的路会变成怎样。苏梳理了一下自己的头发，“我约了本和艾丽莎一块吃顿晚饭，你也叫上索尔，怎么样？”

“我想不需要了。”强尼指了指窗外，“——他在呢。”

苏转头。飞在半空中的索尔正好敲了敲玻璃窗。

**

晚饭结束后他们比赛谁先能飞回家。强尼今天穿的是便服，那身衣服几乎要被烧光了。索尔比他慢了一点下地，眼前那赤裸着的矫健身体磨的他心痒痒的，于是强尼还没能嘚瑟完就被按在沙发上狠狠操了一顿。

“呼——”强尼从索尔身上滚下去。身后黏乎乎的，塞满后穴的灼液顺着动作流出来。索尔忍不住又盯着瞄了几眼。他伸出手指抹了抹那儿，揉弄了一下、扶住自己稍软下来的阴茎又捅了进去。

“噢，天……”强尼感觉到那些液体又被弄了进去，“……让我歇一歇。”

“嗯，不做了。”索尔从背后搂住他，两人在柔软的床上贴在一块儿，“我就想在里面待着。”那儿又火热又湿软，索尔迷恋上了这种销魂蚀骨的感觉。强尼的身上的肌肉和他的人一样：虽然看着很结实，但摸上去有点软软的。索尔亲了亲他的肩膀。

男人温热强壮的怀抱让他感到心安，强尼迷迷糊糊就要睡过去。好梦，他想。半梦半醒之间，他听到索尔低声在他耳边说，“……强尼，我爱你。”

噢，该死的。他突然觉得鼻子有点酸。这让他闭紧眼睛，好让那些恼人的泪水给憋回去。

我爱你。索尔又重复了一遍。男人亲吻着他的后颈，强尼的身体因此震颤了一下：索尔还待在他的身体里面，这么一动，那儿又硬了半分。但索尔没有做下去的打算，他只是搂紧了强尼，把温热的鼻息洒在强尼敏感的肩膀那儿。

“我也爱你……索尔。”他说。

糟了，他想：他觉得自己要哭了。


	22. Chapter 22

索尔不知道自己把强尼正式介绍给复仇者们算不算一个错误。是的，原本他担心的只是强尼会和托尼沆瀣一气、两个坐不住的花花公子一块出去风流快活：他们能玩遍纽约所有的酒吧，索尔相信。但他错误估算了娜塔莎这个定时炸弹。

“只是借用你家的小宝贝一天，他已经答应了。”娜塔莎露出美艳的笑容，“一个神，不要那么小气。”我会把他完完整整还给你的，她说。

既然强尼都已经答应了难道自己还能说不吗？结果是索尔和托尼去了酒吧——他们被支走了。天地良心，托尼举着杯子翻了个白眼，“那可是我的物业！”他们一直喝到临近半夜，索尔正担心着复仇者大楼里面发生的事情，刚好托尼的手机里传来一张图片。

“这是怎么回事？”托尼笑得直不起腰了——可怜的克林特被打扮成了一个贵妇。那精细的眼线挂在他的脸上有种庞克乐手的滑稽感，托尼看了一眼，乐得差点把手机给扔了，“他们可真够闲的。”

索尔拿过来瞄了一眼：因为巴顿猜错了，所以受到了惩罚，娜塔莎这么写到。索尔把手机递给托尼，“他们到底在干什么？”

托尼撇撇嘴，“大概在玩‘猜猜谁是美国队长’的游戏吧……自从娜塔莎知道你和霹雳火那回事后她已经琢磨好久了。”

“玩？”索尔有不好的预感，“还有谁？”虽然心里头对于这件事情的担心占了大部分，但史蒂夫会答应那么无聊的游戏这更让索尔惊讶。

“我想神盾局的人也被邀请了吧——”托尼还没说完，索尔已经急急忙忙买单要走。托尼自然是不愿意错过好玩的事情的，“——等等我！”

**

虽然有心理准备，但是托尼还是被娜塔莎精湛的化妆技术（伪装技术）给震了一下。他们总算知道为什么克林特会输了——别说克林特，连索尔也不能一眼就分清两人。连强尼身上独有的火硝味都被娜塔莎的特制香水给掩盖过去，索尔盯着看了一阵子，才搂住左边的那人，“——这个我带走了。”

“索尔……我是史蒂夫。”被搂住的人露出尴尬的困扰表情，“……你认错人了。”

“噢，是吗……”索尔露出玩味的表情，他伸手指了指坐在那边的另外一个，“那我去亲他一下怎么样？”

“不可以。”被数双眼睛盯着，‘史蒂夫’轻咳了一声。

“哦……为什么？”

“因为你不会那么做的。”索尔怀里的小混蛋这么说，“——就算我是‘史蒂夫’，你还是会亲我。”

……噢，钢铁侠戴上了他的墨镜。

**

索尔还记得，在自己很小的时候，他喜欢跟着海姆达尔在彩虹桥那里看着阿斯加德以外的国度。那璀璨的星辰点缀在夜空中，那幅美景让他流连忘返。你将拥有这一切，海尔达姆那时候这么跟自己说。

那片美丽的星空终将会成为你的。

“为什么你能认出我来呢？”强尼躺在他的旁边。他们的手紧紧扣在一起，温热的掌心让两人的心也变得暖暖的，“——噢，我真觉得自己的演技不错来着。”

索尔轻轻笑了，他低沉的嗓音听上去性感无比，“……反正我就是能认出来。”

强尼翻过身来，他趴在索尔身上、整个人压住他，“我是说认真的——快告诉我。”

索尔看着趴在自己身上的情人。啊，对，就是那双眼睛。强尼被打扮得和史蒂夫一模一样呢，那个时候。索尔回想起那一刻，两个外表相同的男人待在一块儿，内心装着忐忑和玩味，等待着自己分辨出来。

他轻轻走过去，看着他们。

他知道的，史蒂夫的眼睛里面似乎装着一整片浩瀚的海洋。索尔想，就是那熟悉的温和，包容着这个世界上残酷的一切，却又坚定不移。那是岁月带来的沉淀。美国队长学坏了呢，居然和大家一起等待着自己出洋相。淡定的雷神扬起唇角，把目光转向另一个人。

强尼。

他在心底低声呼唤着情人的名字。

他根本不需要分辨，索尔想，只是一看向那双眼睛，整个世界都变得模糊起来——强尼的眼睛里装着一整片星空，就像当初他在阿斯加德那儿看到的一样。那么闪亮亮的，充满希冀和雀跃，像装了什么不得了的珍宝一样，那么让人沉醉。他走过去，搂住自己的情人。

那时候，他放弃了阿斯加德的一切，那王位、头衔……还有曾经让他雄心勃勃的一切。但他也并非一无所有，那些他梦寐以求的事情，他终于还是得到了。

——那片美丽的星空终将会成为你的。

“你想知道吗？”索尔掌心扫过强尼背脊光滑的皮肤。他们四目相对，两片浩瀚的星空彼此相映，“那是因为——你当时看起来一副‘你认不出来我就打死你’的表情。”

他才不会告诉强尼自己有多么爱他，有多么离不开他：因为强尼总会知道的。

看吧，那头可爱的小豹子准备要抓狂啦。

“……我现在就打死你！”

【-END-】


End file.
